


Pokevivor : Fiore

by Nihilego123



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Survivor
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilego123/pseuds/Nihilego123
Summary: Twenty-four starters. Thirty-nine days. One sole survivor!





	1. Chapter 1

**Professor Elm:** Greetings Pokemon World! I am Professor Elm, the Pokemon Professor hailing from the Johto Region! Today marks a remarkable point in history, the beginning of a new era… the era of Reality TV! After a lot of evil organizations have terrorized most of the regions around the world, it’s time for something more… relaxed and less stressful to focus on. Twenty four starters from different regions and backgrounds will compete for a grand prize of one million Pokedollars, a lifetime supply of berries and Pokeblocks and the title of SOLE SURVIVOR. And they’ll be competing in a place that I bet everyone is familiar with!

**Professor Elm:** The Fiore Region, a mountainous and exotic region to the north of Sinnoh. It is isolated from the other more well-knowned region but that doesn’t stop it from having a diverse ecosystem and a low-budgetary requirement. The Pokemon will be divided into three tribes, by their types: **Lief** , **Flare** and **Vapor**. These tribes will be competing in immunity challenges, where the losing tribe… or tribes, will be forced to go to Tribal Council, where they will vote off one of their own members, who will be sent over to the Loser Lounge to rot for all eternity… err… I mean, prejury. This process will continue until a certain point in the game where the tribes will be merged and the game will be all Pokes for themselves. Tribal swaps, immunity idol shenanigans and overpowered advantages will be involved so this will be a ride. Let’s take a moment to digest all of that before we move on to introduce and assess the castaways competing on the show before they’re sent away to Fiore for the competition.

Name: Charmander

Gender: Male

“I’m Charmander… do I have to say more? I’m a Fire Type so I was placed on the Flare tribe but that’s mostly it.”

**Professor Elm:** Charmander is a wildcard. He’s a fighter. He doesn’t like to express too much emotion but he knows how to get the job done. But in a game like Survivor, he will stumble a lot with the social aspect. However, I am sure that he can roll with the punches and try to adapt with that. But who knows? He can just be an irrelevant nobody that gets booted off in the first few rounds for his social weakness.

Name: Squirtle

Gender: Male

“I can’t fucking keep my mouth shout! All of that hatred bubbling inside me just keeps getting out and it never ends fucking peach for me and it fucking sucks but hopefully, Survivor is different and something right can fucking happen to me for once.”

**Professor Elm:** Squirtle… is an odd case. He’s really vulgar but he’s struggling to change as a person but old habits die really hard so I can see him ending up on too many people’s bad side, resulting to a early ouster. But other than that, he has the smarts and physical capability to make a difference so I believe that he’ll surprise the competition.

Name: Bulbasaur

Gender: Male

“Bulba is stealthy. Bulba knows what to do. Leave it to me, bulba!”

**Professor Elm:** Bulbasaur is a mon with few words. He keeps to himself and can appear to be a little bit unstrusting. He may appear on some people’s good books and get into a good position but I have a feeling that he’s here to play for himself only and not be held back by alliances.

Name: Cyndaquil

Gender: Female

“I’m… n-not good with people. T-They scare me in so many ways… but I’m here, h-hoping that something can change for once…”

**Professor Elm:** Cyndaquil… poor girl. She’s someone who wears her on her sleeves and isn’t afraid to say what she wants… if only, she wasn’t so scared of talking to others. A glorified shut-in at heart. She desperately needs friends or at least, supporters for her to survive since with this gaping weakness, I’m not sure if she can even survive.

Name: Totodile

Gender: Female

“I’m ready to play! YEAH! I’m a die-hard Survivor fan and I plan to win this game as a dominant player! Make moves! Be the main focus of the story! I can’t just fade to black that easily!”

**Professor Elm:** Totodile is a superfan so she knows how Survivor works so she has an advantage over the other players here. She’s really raring to make moves to try and make a mark on this game but in the end, her forceful nature and demeanor might be her downfall. But it’s an either or. Either she plays too hard at the start and go out like a firecracker or last long in the game playing smartly.

Name: Chikorita

Gender: Female

“I am a BLOGGER! I am here to be unique and show that I am not just Chikorita the starter… I am Chikorita, my own person! So bring it on!”

**Professor Elm:** Chikorita is neurotic and is out here to get her voice out to the world. She’s one of the players who aren’t just here to win. She’s here to get her name out there but right now, I’m not sure if she’ll make a positive impression… or a negative one. As a blogger, she posted really distasteful things on her blog but she has mentioned wanting to be a positive force for once but… I actually doubt that. 

Name: Torchic

Gender: Female

“This is a fun game! I’m so ready to make so many friends and have a fun time at the same time. I hope we get to see Arceus in PERSON!”

**Professor Elm:** Torchic is a bubbly and energetic young chick, who’s here to make friends and have fun at the same time. Though, he may be lacking in the strategic department, I’m sure she’s capable of surviving by likability alone.

Name: Mudkip

Gender: Male

“I am Mudkip. I am waving to the camera. Is there mud here? I want to play in the mud with my future and potential friends! But I know how to play the game too. I’m going to deal a lot of damage and for once, it wouldn’t be because of my mud slaps!”

**Professor Elm:** Mudkip is a treat! He’s a hyperactive physical force, a social mudfish AND a smart and capable player. With those skills at his disposal, he’s guaranteed to make it far in the game. But even a power player like him has their setbacks but we have yet to see what those setbacks really are. But for now, I’m rooting for him.

Name: Treecko

Gender: Male

“I’m ready to be the most coolest player that ever played Survivor… and maybe hook up with someone too. That’s definitely a plus.”

**Professor Elm:** Treecko is a free spirit, who’s not afraid to speak up for his needs. But despite that, he’s laidback, chill and here to pursue positive relationships with the other players. However, he’s quickly presumptous. Quick to jump to conclusions. Paranoia is easily his biggest hurdle in the game… or he can use it to his advantage and make the right moves that will benefit him.

Name: Chimchar

Gender: Female

“Hey y’all~ I’m Chimchar and I’m just so excited to be here, playing the game of Survivor. I am not exactly a fan but I have experience playing similar games online so I have to use that positive to further my game~”

**Professor Elm:** Chimchar is… something. She has a large temper and an ego to boot. She knows how to play, for sure, but with her bold nature, she’s going for broke here and play hard, right off the bat. She’s smooth and good with words and can shape up to be a great manipulator on the season.

Name: Piplup

Gender: Male

“Why is menial task such as Survivor being perceived as convoluted when it’s obviously a game of wits and social politics. I studies vigorously and I’m quite sure that my wisdom is enough to defeat the other clueless strays that somehow signed up for this.”

**Professor Elm:** Piplup is a smart player. He knows when to make moves and is quick to get on people’s good books. But with every great mind comes an ego which might piss some people off, but I’m sure that Piplup is smart enough to lay low in order not to get on people’s skins and let the more vocal players make the moves for him.

Name: Turtwig

Gender: Female

“Surprisingly, I’m married with three kids. I never evolved… but I hope that wouldn’t be too much of a detriment against me. I am here to play for my kids and to have fun, of course! My kids are just big fans of Survivor so I can’t just disappoint them so easily!”

**Professor Elm:** Turtwig is ball of positive in another way. She’s going to be a shoulder to lean on and the go-to person when anyone has serious problems. She is mature and will know what’s best for her and the tribe in the longrun. She knows how to read people to filth but is an inoffensive person overall.

Name: Tepig

Gender: Male

“I’m here… but I have no idea what to do. Hopefully, I won't get turned to porkchops! That would be really scary!”

**Professor Elm:** Tepig is a follower. He has no idea how to play the game and will be the type of player who just ride coattails to the end. He’s wishywashy and will just jump with the majority, the first chance he gets. He’s easily swayed and can’t even have an opinion in worries of offending other people. Other than that, it’s highly likely that he’ll be one of the more subdued presence in the game.

Name: Oshawott

Gender: Female

“Back home, I was a wallflower, going with the in-crowd. But now… I have control of what I want to do, without worries of peer pressure and lack of creative freedom. I can shape my destiny and make my own decisions! And oh, winning would be an added bonus obviously!’

**Professor Elm:** Oshawott is a girl, who just slinks to the background not by choice but because she isn’t special enough to stand in the frontlines. She’s claustrophobic and constantly worries about her lack of freedom outside the game. But inside the game, she’s not afraid to make risky decisions and is likable enough to get into a great position early on. She might not look like it but she’s a contender for the win.

Name: Snivy

Gender: Female

“I am calm. I am okay… I am a normie at best and I heard Survivor has been attracting a lot of weirdos lately and I feel that it might be too much for me to handle but maybe, focusing on winning and using my social chops will distract me from that!”

**Professor Elm** : Snivy is snarky, smug yet might appear to be one of the most level-headed members of the cast. She might be out of her element right off the bat, especially with some of the other players in the game but I feel that she will easily get her footing on the game once she gets past the stressful first rounds.

Name: Fennekin

Gender: Female

“Survivor these days is just too grating that I decided not to watch the rest of the series. Too many advantages in play, obvious rigging from production and the robbage of my fellow female players just because of our own gender! The list goes on and on but I feel that I have said my piece regarding the matter.”

**Professor Elm:** Fennekin is a vocal hater of the format but decided to play, hoping to bring on a new Golden Age for the game. She’s cold and calculating and sees everyone as numbers to further her cause so I feel that she would be disconnected from the social politics of whatever tribe she ends up in. Sprinkling that is her naturally bossy and haughty nature so I think she’s going to be one of the early casualties of the game… or survive by strategic game alone.

Name: Froakie

Gender: Male

“...”

**Professor Elm:** Froakie is a person who is no-nonsense. He thrives in chaotic situations with his ability to adapt and staying out of the situation. He’s a wildcard for sure… I don’t know much about him but I’m saying he’ll easily maneuver his way past the first few tribals he go to and might even end up to be a pivotal force in the game.

Name: Chespin

Gender: Male

“I’m n-not scared! I am strong! I am ready to dominate!”

**Professor Elm:** Chespin is a physical liability, with his severe weakness at challenges due to his weak and subpar stats. But unlike many others, he’s aware of this weakness and is going to try his best to avert the stigma of taking out the weaklings first and try to get in with the top dogs of his tribe. But I’m not too confident in his chances since his chances rely on the people he ends up with and physically lacking tribe might be his downfall.

Name: Litten

Gender: Male

“Hi…”

**Professor Elm:** Litten is a social recluse. He’s not keen on social relationships and prefers to keep to himself. And it’s pretty obvious that he isn’t going to end up in a good position with his isolationist strategy. But sooner or later, he'll be forced into the spotlight and I’m really hoping that it’d come early to give him a chance to survive further into the game.

Name: Popplio

Gender: Female

“OMG! I lieking this. I’m soooo ready to dominate and be a winner for once. I’m so stoked for that when it happens!”

**Professor Elm:** On the opposite spectrum of Litten is Popplio. Popplio is the type of girl who’s all in-your-face, hyperactive and talkative. She’s going to be one of the focal points of her tribe, based on her presence alone. And if she can find her place, she can wreak havoc in the game. Her chances of winning might not be high but I’m sure that when this season is all over, Popplio is someone nearly everyone will remember.

Name: Rowlet

Gender: Male

“I’m s-scared of the color o-orange…”

**Professor Elm:** Rowlet is a weird one. He’s scared of his own shadow and is trapped in his own shell. He’s trying to be more confident but it pushes him even further to the corner, crying. He’s not good at making friends, a weak person and not too bright so he’s the exact opposite of Mudkip, in that department. He can either be an early casualty, a goat that gets dragged to the end or perhaps, there’s more that meets the eye? Who knows even!

Name: Scorbunny

Gender: Male

“I am not going to be held down by the rules! A fun game is a game with no boundaries!”

**Professor Elm:** Scorbunny is a hardcore rebel, who wants to have fun in so many ways. He doesn’t want to be held down by rules and will hiss at people who step up to lead. The only rules he follows is himself. But deep inside, he has a heart of gold, who wants to include everyone and just lay back and have fun. But when the situation calls for it, Scorbunny is someone who holds enough strategic acumen to survive.

Name: Sobble

Gender: Female

“I don’t want to be first boot… ;-;”

**Professor Elm:** Sobble is someone who lets her emotions make her own decisions. She often breaks into tears and will appear to be physical liability for her own tribe. But when she speaks up, she can easily talk her way to a better position… if she can get a hold of her emotions, of course. But that is a two step process so if she can’t even get past step one, I doubt she can even make it past the first phase.

Name: Grookey

Gender: Female

“I am going to try and act calm and collected. People usually gravitate towards those that they find calming so by doing that then maybe I can net myself a few allies and the win itself.”

**Professor Elm:** Grookey’s a positive young woman, who is in it to win it, like everyone else. She’s a calming presence and a logical person, who won’t hold back when in game mode. Whether it may be blindsides or split vote plans, I’m sure that Grookey will find her way to get included due to her approachable personality.

**Professor Elm:** That’s everyone! See you soon… on Pokevivor: Fiore!


	2. Welcome to Pokevivor: Fiore!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of an era...

_The show begins with a quick glimpse of Fiore and its breathtaking landscape, which includes the tropical areas in Summerland, the chilly mountainscapes near Wintown and the rest of the region. The footage also includes young Furret_ _planning to enslave the human race_ _playing together nearby Ringtown, rangers patrolling around and making sure the entire region is safe and a bunch of shady people, lurking around and just asking to be arrested. This place is special and different from other regions as there is no Pokeballs or too many Pokemon trainers in sight. It’s a perfect location for a sort-off spinoff crossover to Survivor and it’s where 24 players will fight each other for the win._

_The camera then zooms in to an open field on Sekra Range, the Roof of Fiore located north of Wintown. At its peak is the mysterious Fiore Shrine, which is rumored to hold a really strong Pokemon. Professor Elm is standing at the center of said open field._

**Elm:** Hello again, Pokemon World! This is the Fiore Region, a region with rarely any trainers and I bet that you can’t even find a Pokeball laying around here! This is the setting for the very first season of Pokevivor. The regions may look harsh but people and Pokemon always come to one here, without Pokemon battles. The twenty four starter Pokemon competing have no clue what’s in store for them. But at the end of the day, one of them is winning one million Pokedollars, a lifetime supply of berries and Pokeblocks and the title of Sole Pokevivor.

_The castaways then arrived after making their trek to where Elm was._ **_Flare_ ** _,_ **_Lief_ ** _and_ **_Vapor_ ** _. These three tribes will be fighting it out for the first half of the competition._

  


**Torchic:** I’m really excited to be here right now! This will be a fun experience and I will get to meet new friends too! I just can’t wait? When can it officially begin even? I can’t wait to talk with my tribe and future friends!

_Fennekin looks annoyed at Torchic’s wide grin and hyperactive behavior, jumping around as they approach their mat._

  


**Fennekin:** Why is that chick thing happy to be here? This is like Survivor. NOTHING is fun about Survivor. It’s a game of carefully structured plans and backstabbing. And if that isn’t enough to make you look away, it also has the aspect of surviving the elements so he should be afraid!

_Over at the_ **_Lief_ ** _tribe, Snivy looks uncomfortable, eyes shifting to the side as they made their way to their mat._

  


**Snivy:** When I looked at my tribe, the ones who stood out are the nutcases… just by looking at some of them, I just know that they’re insane! So, I’m feeling quite nervous right now… I just don’t know what else to expect!

_Her tribemate, Turtwig looks over to Snivy sympathetically and worried._

  


**Turtwig:** Snivy looked really nervous even when we haven’t even met each other more clearly so that made me feel a bit bad. As a mother, I know how the younger Pokemon feels… and I can feel his discomfort so hopefully, I can get her to open up and get used to whatever is making her gripe internally.

_Finally at the_ **_Vapor_ ** _tribe, Popplio looks really excited to play._

  


**Popplio:** Absolutely positively excited to be here! I am so ready to be fierce and blow this game wide open from its center! Yessiree! I am here to show that you can make friends AND win the game!

_Squirtle is then seen, jeering at his teammates from afar in distaste._

  


**Squirtle:** What the actual fuck?! We just got here and these bitches are already grinning ear to ear and it’s fucking annoying. It’s already hard keeping my mouth shut since I try to be tolerant and I want to try and get them but… it’s just fucking hard!

_As the castaways made their way to the mats, the focus was back on Professor Elm._

**Professor Elm:** It is nearly time for the ultimate challenge to begin. Twenty-four Pokemon from different walks of life will be forced to live and fight together in order to survive. Every tribal council, every single twist and most especially, adapting to each other. This will prove to be a hard test of wits, grit and charisma but in the end, only one of them will win!

**Elm:** This is Pokevivor: Fiore! Thirty-nine days! Twenty-four starter Pokemon! ONE SOLE POKEVIVOR!

_The scene fades to black, transitioning to the intro of the show. Shortly afterwards, a shot of the three tribes on their mats are shown, facing Elm. They all had various expressions, from excitement to blank stares to nervousness as they faced the host.)_

**Elm:** Welcome one and all, to Pokevivor! Take a good look around at your competition. The Pokemon you travelled with to get here will be your tribemates, who you will live with for the first few couple of days but it’s up to you how your relationships will work out since at the end, only one will remain on top and win the title of Sole Pokevivor!

  


**Totodile:** I thought that this was a dream first but when Professor Elm said his spiel, I couldn’t believe it! I’m in Survivor… or some variation of it! Either way, it’s really exciting!!! Now… I’m hoping that my tribe is at least competent to make the situation worthwhile.

  


**Chikorita:** I’m really here! Chikorita fans out there, just watch as I dominate the competition! And then, you won’t forget the name… Chikorita Whatshername! Yes! I will be the face of Pokevivor!

**Elm:** Your current goal is to work together with your tribe and defeat the other tribes in immunity challenges, where the losing tribe will be heading to Tribal Council where they will be forced to vote off one of their own. But first, your obligation is to compete in this Reward Challenge for a special reward!

**Chespin:** Special reward? Through a challenge? It’s like Elm wants me to show my w-weakness to the world! I want t-to win this game but physical liabilities are usually the f-first to go and I can’t let my w-weakness show on day one of all days!

**Elm:** Each tribe will have to select two starters to compete in this reward challenge. So I will give you all a little bit of time to convene and discuss to yourselves.

_Each tribe is then left to their own devices to discuss._

**Popplio:** Does anyone wanna volunteer on this first reward challenge?!

**Totodile:** When Elm said special reward, I had a deja vu moment all of a sudden and I’m almost sure it’s a twist!

**Piplup:** And what means were taken for you to reach said assumption?

**Totodile:** It’s a gut feeling!

**Sobble:** W-well, twist or no t-twist, let’s send those who are… okay at challenges. ;-;

**Squirtle:** I don’t want to fucking do this if there’s a twist. Too risky.

**Froakie:** Someone has to go.

**Popplio:** Well, nobody is volunteering T_T

**Mudkip:** I’ll do it then! If nobody else wants to volunteer. I’m so-so at challenges. And who knows? Maybe, this will be a fun experience!

**Sobble:** That’s so brave of you, Mudkip ;-;

**Froakie:** What a hero…

**Piplup:** That makes one of two choices. Does anyone else want to step up for the role?

**Popplio:** Weeeell… this is so ominous omigosh! I don’t know what to do here!

**Froakie:** I volunteer then.

**Squirtle:** Are you fucking sure Froakie?! Totodile might be fucking right when she said there’ll be a twist here.

**Piplup:** Well, we can’t know for sure until we have more proof supporting her assumptions but if Froakie wants to volunteer then there’s no stopping him.

**Totodile:** So it’s all settled! Froakie and Mudkip are doing this. Either way, I hope you’ll both be okay at whatever Elm throws at you two.

  


**Froakie:** … I am getting free brownie points while doing almost nothing yet…

  


**Mudkip:** I am glad to do this with Froakie. Even if I have no idea who he is too much. We just met. And we barely talked. But I think he can be a good friend for me.

**Fennekin:** I suggest that the guys on this team will be performing in this reward challenge. They will be given overblown edits and will be praised for such a sacrifice.

**Tepig:** It’s just a challenge though?

**Fennekin:** Is it even?! Or is it something sinister?! Survivor… is just a hell on Earth, teeming with convoluted twists and advantages!

**Litten:** You’re crazy…

**Scorbunny:** Amen to that, dude!

**Torchic:** I believe that Fenny just knows what’s best for us! I mean, Scorry… you look so strong! And Litty, you look so boss also! I think sending in the boys will be pretty great for our team! 

**Tepig:** I agree.

**Charmander:** Don’t you dare try calling me Charry…

**Fennekin:** Fenny?! That’s one of the most annoying nickname I’ve ever heard in all history of Survivor and Pokevivor. But I am glad that you agree with my statement… to a certain degree.

**Scorbunny:** Well, I don’t want to do this, just because you told me to!

**Cyndaquil:** S-someone has to… or else, we’ll be in trouble with Elm…

**Scorbunny:** Fight the power, dude!

**Litten:** … no.

**Fennekin:** I am merely dictating logic here. A male has to undergo this trial. Do you expect someone as frail like Cyndaquil to complete any task thrown at her? I think not.

**Litten:** … I’m not doing it though.

**Tepig:** Same.

**Scorbunny:** I’m not doing what Fennekin tells me!

**Torchic:** Guys, we can do this! We can reach any conclusion if we put our heads together!

**Charmader:** I doubt that…

**Litten:** … I’ll do it, if Torchic shuts up…

**Fennekin:** Your participation will be appreciated. If Scorbunny can swallow his pride, he can be the second participant.

**Tepig:** Yeah!

**Scorbunny:** Over my dead body, bitch!

**Fennekin:** That can certainly be arranged.

**Chimchar:** Pffft… please. I’ll do it. Just watching you all fighting it out is cringey yet entertaining but I’m down to join Litten.

**Fennekin:** But… this will lead to buggy results and you will ultimately fall victim to the curse of being underedited.

**Chimchar:** Nah! I’m a believer!

**Torchic:** You can do it, Chimchar!

  


**Fennekin:** I am really shocked of my tribe’s incompetence. I feel so out of place. Scorbunny needs to grow a pair… but it’s clear that Chimchar is more capable than him. 

  


**Scorbunny:** What was that bitch even thinking? She can’t just expect to be in charge of this tribe on Day One?! That’s just dumb! And she even sounds so annoying! I can already tell that being on the same tribe with her… will definitely be not fun. So unfun!

**Turtwig:** In the spirit of goodwill, I volunteer to perform in this challenge!

**Chikorita:** Uhmmm… no!

**Turtwig:** N-no?

**Chikorita:** You’re trying to steal the spotlight from ME! I will volunteer, for my loving fans out there!

**Snivy:** Dear Arceus… just let Turtwig do this! And you can still volunteer! TWO Pokemon from each tribe has to do it, remember!

**Chikorita:** B-but I demand to be the hero who wins us the challenge ALONE!

**Grookey:** T-that’s a bit of a bold statement, Chikorita.

**Chespin:** Well… at least they volunteered, right?

**Chikorita:** But Turtwig had the gall to volunteer first before ME! And I am flabbergasted at her foolish behavior!

**Turtwig:** I can step down if you want…

_And at that moment, Chikorita suddenly convulses in strange and erratic position, hissing at Turtwig._

**Chikorita:** NO! You can’t suddenly be the hero, sacrificing your position for me… since I am going to step down so that Turtwig can do this challenge!

**Snivy:** Again, we need two representatives…

**Rowlet:** T-this is all scary…

**Grookey:** Let’s all come to an agreement here. Chikorita and Turtwig… you two are really stepping down?

**Chikorita:** Turtwig is crawling up all over my personal space so I will be stepping down for real! 

**Turtwig:** When did I ever do that even?

**Chikorita:** Since I was born! 

**Snivy:** Fine, I volunteer if nobody else wants it… 

**Turtwig:** Are you sure, Snivy?

**Snivy:** It’s just a stupid reward challenge and Chikorita’s already blowing it out of proportion!

**Chikorita:** *sniffles* Snivy, why do you have to be so mean?! I’m just a gentle soul!

**Snivy:** Bullshit…

**Turtwig:** Well, does anyone else want to volunteer? I’m… going to sit this one out, especially with the glare Chikorita’s giving me, now and then.

**Chespin:** I’m okay with not playing.

**Rowlet:** T-the special reward sounds scary…

**Grookey:** Well, I’ll do it too. It’s the least I can do, I guess.

**Chikorita:** >:(

**Grookey:** And I’ll uhh… ignore the glares Chikorita will be throwing at me.

  


**Snivy:** Chikorita is getting on my nerves… how can someone be that dense even? I actually feel bad for Turtwig to be thrown around like that… but I have a feeling Turtwig’s pretty strong. She can handle herself… but I have no idea if I can carry myself on my own out here.

  


**Grookey:** This tribe is really something. I expected us to be the united type of tribe, especially with Turtwig volunteering easily but Chikorita had to mess up the dynamics… it’s annoying but not impossible to get around.

**Elm:** Okay then. Seeing as each team has chosen their representatives, may they please come on up for the ‘Reward Challenge’?

_Chimchar, Froakie, Grookey, Litten, Mudkip and Snivy approached Elm, expecting a challenge._

**Chimchar:** Where’s the challenge, Professor?

**Elm:** Oh that… well, I’m sorry to say… that there is no challenge.

**Totodile:** Knew it…

**Snivy:** What do you even mean? You said that we had to choose two people to participate in some challenge so where’s the challenge we were expecting?

**Elm:** This isn’t a challenge…

_Awkward pause until…_

**Elm:** This is a surprise. [Professor Elm throws six yellow buffs at the volunteers] You six won’t be competing in a challenge and your secret reward is a new tribe! The **Jolt** Tribe. You will be living in a seperate camp from the other three and will participate in challenges against them. Essentially, you’re just a normal regular tribe, with a mix of castaways from each type.

**Chimchar:** Ooooh spicy!

**Snivy:** Oh Arceus!

**Mudkip:** This doesn’t look too good…

**Elm:** Yep! Right off the bat, we have our first twist… we have four tribes: **Flare** , **Vapor** , **Lief** and **Jolt**! You will be working together with your current tribes for the first couple of days out here so I wish you all the luck surviving.

**Elm:** And that is all for today. You may all head back to your camp for the first time!

  


**Chimchar:** On day one… we were all swapped out of our original groups to a new one… and it’s so cool! I can’t wait to meet everyone here and we don’t exactly have any advantage over each other, seeing as it’s just day one and well, no pre existing relationship. I can’t wait for this to play out in my favor!

_And so the four tribes then began to make their trek to their camps as the show officially begun._

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Day One - Part 2

**Vapor Tribe - Day 1**

_The six castaways of the **Vapor** Tribe arrive at their camp, situated near a large waterfall, where their flag and some meager supplies were waiting for them. They all look tired as they took a rather long time of getting there. _

**Totodile:** Finally! We made it to camp!

**Oshawott:** We would’ve made it here more easily if Popplio didn’t hog the map…

**Popplio:** I have a good sense of direction!

**Squirtle:** We fucking went in circles and if Oshawott didn’t take the map from you, we would’ve still be fucking lost right now!

**Popplio:** Everything happens for a reason!

**Sobble:** Well… t-the good thing is that we made it here and didn’t get eaten by any wild Pokemon ;-;

**Piplup:** [rolls his eyes] That is always a positive in these types of situations.

**Totodile:** That aside, let’s try and get along now. For once, we need a fire going and to get a shelter built.

**Popplio:** Do we really need a shelter? Building is like, so boring and we’re all water types so the rain won’t bother us anyway! My gf Elsa can vouch!

**Totodile:** I get where Popplio is going but I don’t want to sleep on the dirt like I’m a wild Pokemon! Other people are watching us and I rather sleep on something presentable at least! And of course, what about thunderstorms? I am not going to get electrocuted just because we’re sleeping outside!

**Squirtle:** Fuck no. We need a fucking shelter!

**Popplio:** Xd

**Sobble:** Let’s get started then… ;-;

_The tribe then separated into smaller groups, starting to complete the tasks at hand. Oshawott and Totodile were in charge of building the fire pit and starting a fire. Popplio watches them from a distance, not doing anything._

**Oshawott:** [Oshawott lays down the final few pieces of rocks to form the fire pit] So… how will we be starting a fire?

**Totodile:** That, I’m not exactly sure… being Water types and all…

**Oshawott:** Maybe, I can use Scald and see if it works!

**Totodile:** A little bit risky since it might just make the wood we’ve gathered soggy and thus, making it useless in starting a fire.

**Oshawott:** True… 

**Totodile:** But that shouldn’t stop us! I watched all seasons of Survivor so I’m sure that we can do something here!

**Oshawott:** Every season, really?

**Totodile:** Yep! And watching them all, I can see that any tribe can start a fire, even those who ultimately flop at challenges! So even we, Water types at heart, can start a fire!

**Oshawott:** Well, be my guest. I have no idea what to do here honestly.

s

 **Oshawott:** Totodile is giving me a lot of good vibes right now. I was initially shocked to see two of our tribemates get swapped away from us right off the bat but I got over that quickly… and I’m making friends, which is different from back home. I hope Totodile likes me too since I want to work with her if ever it’s need.

**Popplio:** A SPARK! LOOK!

_Oshawott and Totodile both look shocked at Popplio’s sudden outburst, eyes quickly darting to her. The seallion Pokemon was carrying a few pieces of wood for the shelter but was just standing in place right now, waving at them with a grin._

**Totodile:** Shouldn’t you be helping in building the shelter..?

**Popplio:** I am! [points to the twigs she’s carrying] I’m going to be building the roof!

**Totodile:** With those little twigs?

**Popplio:** Even the little things can be useful!

**Oshawott:** Well… you have a point but why are you just standing there and not y’know… bringing those stuff over to the shelter?

**Popplio:** I will! Just wanted to come over and say hello… and help with the fire!

**Oshawott:** We have the fire pit built… but still struggling with the fire here…

**Popplio:** _Hit two rocks together, hope it’s flint and theeeeeeen, wait for a spaaaark~_ I learned that song online! I think it was about building fires… or making a rock band but idk~

**Totodile:** Well, that’s kinda useful? 

**Oshawott:** We should give it a try and hope that the friction is enough for a spark.

**Totodile:** Thanks for the advice, Popplio. We’ll try it after we try rubbing two sticks together for a fire.

**Oshawott:** Not having camping experience is already proving to suck…

**Totodile:** Yeah.

**Popplio:** I will be off then! Toodles~

_Popplio runs off to the direction of the shelter, dropping the sticks she was carrying._

**Totodile:** Uhm…

**Oshawott:** She dropped her sticks…

**Totodile:** You know what? Let’s just not ask about it.

**Oshawott:** Deal!

**Totodile:** Oshawott is currently my best friend here on the tribe and that’s just cuz of fire duty so I have a feeling that it’s the beginning of something really amazing! In a small tribe of six, there’s rarely any space to hide so even two people can deal a lot of damage!

_Sobble is gathering water for the tribe but is clearly struggling. Squirtle, who was carrying lumber, notices this._

**Squirtle:** Why are you fucking slacking off?!

**Sobble:** I’m weak… ;-;

**Squirtle:** That’s not a fucking reason! 

**Sobble:** Rude… I’m trying to carry this carefully so no water would spill out, okay! ;-;

**Squirtle:** Well, can’t you do it faster so you can fucking help us at the shelter?!

**Sobble:** I’m trying… ;-;

_Sobble lifts the pail of water of the ground… only for it to tumble, letting all of the water inside spill out._

**Squirtle:** …

**Sobble:** I’m s-so sorry ;-; We’re Water types… I c-can use Water Gun again and-

**Squirtle:** If you were fucking smarter, you would’ve filled the bucket with water near camp with your fucking water moves!

**Sobble:** I already said sorry… ;-;

**Squirtle:** Don’t fucking apologize and just do your job!

**Sobble:** I am f-feeling a lot of emotions right now ;-; Anger that Squirtle is telling me off for failing once when it was his provoking t-that made me stumble. Sad to hear him be so vulgar towards me. Worried that this might make me a target. And did I mention that I am scared right now when he confront me… ;-;

**Squirtle:** We don’t fucking need weaklings on this team and clearly, Sobble is fucking weak! And if we fucking lose any challenge, the others should see that she’s the easy target. Ugh… I feel so stressed right now.

**Sobble:** … then make your own water ;-;

_Sobble skitters away, leaving the pail behind, to cry in the forest._

**Squirtle:** … fucking weak.

**Sobble:** I am n-not exactly a mean person but I left since I wanted to cry… and I think I was so r-ready to lash out at Squirtle… but I didn’t want to do it. I’m a sensitive person and I d-don’t want to hurt his feelings like he hurt mine...

_Popplio finally reaches the shelter, where Piplup was trying to build a shelter out of twigs, already successfully have constructed one stable wall._

**Popplio:** Are you trying to build the shelter or painting the Mona Lisa? Cuz, you took that long to build ONE wall? Seriously?!

**Piplup:** I believe in quality over quantity… anyways, where’s the sticks I asked you to bring.

**Popplio:** Uhmm… 

**Piplup:** Hmm?

**Popplio:** I dropped them! Oopsies (*^.^*)

**Piplup:** Excuse me? That was just one job?! Ugh… I suppose I shouldn’t have trusted you with such a simple task…

**Popplio:** Maaaaybe. I mean, Squirtle is probs gathering a lot rn.

**Piplup:** I suppose… but you should try to pull your weight here. This is where you’ll be sleeping under so at least, try to be cooperative.

**Popplio:** I can uh… [Popplio then picks up a stray rock] gather rocks to throw at the other tribes so that they can all be medically evacuated!

**Piplup:** … and why would we want that?

**Popplio:** No reasons… :3

**Piplup:** I’ve heard of thinking outside the box but Popplio brings it to a whole another level and I feel so defiled! This is Pokevivor and she’s trying to drag its name to the mud with her line of thinking! If we can, I would have her leave soon rather than later! She’s going to be destroying a lot of my precious brain cells if she persists as a constant detriment…

_Sobble then returns back to camp after a crying session, dragging a lot of fainted Magikarp. Oshawott and Totodile quickly takes notice._

**Sobble:** I brought nourishment ;-;

**Oshawott:** Dang… how did you get a lot?!

**Sobble:** They came for my tears ;-; So I had to teach them a lesson

**Sobble:** … reasons.

**Totodile:** [chuckles] At least, we won’t starve and that’s always a plus!

**Sobble:** I was finally useful ;-;

**Oshawott:** Thank you for this, Sobble. We can always fry these Magikarp and eat them up… ugh, thinking about it is making me hungry already.

**Sobble:** Uhm… sure. But don’t kill them in front of me ;-;

**Oshawott:** [giggles] We won’t!

**Totodile:** I’m just glad that we’re doing a great job at being a tribe, since I bet that the others are just… messy. So here’s to hoping, we’re all cool and junk!

**Sobble:** Hopefully… ;-;

**Oshawott:** Yeah!

**Flare Tribe - Day 1**

_While the Vapor Tribe were all doing pretty fine for themselves, the **Flare** Tribe is currently involved in a conflicting situation. _

**Fennekin:** Seeing as I am the only one here with experience, I volunteer to lead this group to victory and so much more. Anyone else would lead this group to becoming a trainwreck so I intend for us all to succeed together. 

**Scorbunny:** [face-palms] Not this shit again. Bitch, you aren’t the boss of us. We’re free to do what we want. That’s called free will!

**Tepig:** Yeah!

**Fennekin:** Well, if you were to do whatever you wanted, we would be scrambling around like lost Mareep! We need to put our heads together and I shall be distributing tasks accordingly for an efficient tribe.

**Torchic:** I agree! To win, we must work together! And working together is always fun!

**Tepig:** Okay.

**Scorbunny:** I am not doing anything Fennekin tells me. She’s going to think she’s really in control of us like we’re her meat puppets!

**Fennekin:** Everything happens for a reason and we’ve been standing here for nearly twenty minutes… so we have to exert more effort since I am not going to sleep on the dirt like a wild Pokemon!

**Charmander:** Fennekin may be annoying but she has a point there.

**Fennekin:** Thank you for seeing the light… aside from the fact that you called me annoying, of course. I am just trying to keep us all together here, people!

**Torchic:** Then lead us, Fenny!

**Scorbunny:** I can’t believe this…

**Tepig:** All this tension is happening and the glares Fennekin and Scorbunny throw each other is enough to burn someone to pieces so I’m keeping a low profile here. 

**Fennekin:** Okay! Tepig can start the fire AND build a fire pit. We don’t need too much since we’re Fire types! We can start fires at the blink of an eye, obviously. Scorbunny, be useful and gather wood for the shelter. You and Charmander will be doing that since you’re the stronger ones on this team. Cyndaquil and I will gather food for the tribe. Torchic… uh… you can help with the shelter too.

**Torchic:** I get to build a shelter?! That’s so much fun!

**Tepig:** Yay.

**Scorbunny:** Hmpph… fine. I’ll build the shelter with Torchic and Cyndaquil… but I WON’T like it obviously!

**Fennekin:** You don’t have to enjoy it. This is just a means to maximize productivity. So we require six hardworking Pokemon so don’t even try to slack off or you will automatically fall to the bottom of the hierarchy.

**Scorbunny:** Bitch, you don’t get to decide who’s at the bottom, right off the bat!

**Fennekin:** I am an avid ‘fan’ of this show and watching it multiple times, it is simply logical for the weak links are taken out first. I’m sorry if your poor brain can’t comprehend such information.

**Scorbunny:** Why you little-

**Charmander:** Language! Let’s just get started with this.

**Scorbunny:** … fine…

**Charmander:** I want what’s best for this tribe and we don’t need Scorbunny and Fennekin fighting… it’s annoying and makes things needlessly complicated. At this moment, the other tribes are having crucial bonding time while those two are dragging the process for too long so I saw it in my power to at least get things along smoothly.

_Scorbunny, Charmander and Torchic are now hard at work with the shelter, using rocks instead of wood so that they wouldn’t burn it down._

**Scorbunny:** I hate that Fennekin bitch for thinking she’s the leader, all of a sudden. Why is she so high and mighty, thinking she can tell me what to do?! And I hate it!

**Charmander:** It’s better than not doing anything.

**Torchic:** Yep! I mean, Fenny just knows what’s best for us so it’s best if we do with what she says! I mean, we’re building the shelter together and that’s what matters, right?! And we even get to gather rocks and build a rock house instead of something wooden so it’ll be fun! Like the Three Little Pigs and we’re the one who build the rock house… then again, that house got blown away but that won’t happen with no wolves here!

**Charmander:** … sure.

**Scorbunny:** Ugh. It’s still annoying. Even if she didn’t tell us to do it, I would’ve definitely started to build a shelter for us! I mean… Fennekin is just a control freak who wants to tell people what to do to feed her large ego! It’s pretty obvious!

**Charmander:** Control freak or not, she’s doing her best.

**Scorbunny:** I know but uggggggh! She sucks hardcore! She’s making this tribe less fun that it’s supposed to be!

**Torchic:** I dunno! This tribe is still pretty fun!

**Scorbunny:** I guess…

**Charmander:** Less talking and more shelter building, okay?

**Scorbunny:** Okay…

**Torchic:** Yep!

**Torchic:** Building the shelter was even more fun than expected! It was supah dupah fun and it gave me some bonding time with my new friends in Charmy and Scorby! We’ll be sooooo super close that we’ll have so much fun together!

_Meanwhile, Cyndaquil and Fennekin were fainting a lot of nearby Wurmple and Caterpie with their fire attacks._

**Fennekin:** Ugh… Cyndaquil, I know that you do not talk a lot but I hope that you can agree that Scorbunny is annoying.

**Cyndaquil:** …

**Fennekin:** Why would we try to fight the power when I was just doing what was best for the tribe? This is just too grating!

**Cyndaquil:** You _were_ a bit f-forceful…

**Fennekin:** It’s called tough love, Cyndaquil! Haven’t you heard of it?!

_Fennekin sighs to herself._

**Fennekin:** Survivor isn’t just fun and games. It’s a serious competition and I can’t handle that factor being downplayed just because some idiots want to play for fun. It’s just… silly. This is why Survivor has gone down the toilet and I saw it coming since the very first episode!

**Fennekin:** Whatever… I suppose I have to keep it cool. Scorbunny is really agitated and overwhelmed by my superior intelligence. I have to dumb it down for him. It’s the least I can do.

**Cyndaquil:** Uhmm…

  


**Fennekin:** You know, Cyndaquil. You’re impressing me right now. You know the right time for you to speak and I admire that side of yourself.

**Fennekin:** But for now, let’s bring the spoils to the tribe… though, I have already steeled my nerves, expecting Scorbunny to tell me off for doing some smart for the group.

**Cyndaquil:** O-okay…

**Fennekin:** Talking with Cyndaquil really opened my eyes to how Survivor and Pokevivor is now unsalvageable so I have to make do with the meager resources I have right now. I will make sure that this will be the start of a new era. Mark my words! 

**Cyndaquil:** Fennekin… s-she’s insufferable! I can’t take it… I w-wanted to s-socialize and try to boost my confidence but talking to her isn’t g-going to help me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Fennekin isn't getting fans...


	4. Day One - Part 3

**Lief Tribe - Day 1**

_ The tribe… was struggling even harder than the other two. They were still travelling to their camps with Chikorita struggling to lead the tribe. _

**Treecko:** Are we there yet?

**Chikorita:** Be patient! I am just trying to find a shortcut so that we can get to camp faster. Then, you all will praise me for my smart tactics!

**Treecko:** We’ve been walking for nearly an hour, following your tactics! You may be cute but that doesn’t justify things.

**Turtwig:** I have to agree… are we lost?

**Chikorita:** Of course not!

_ The scene then cuts to the tribe now on top of a cliff for some reason. _

**Chikorita:** Ookay… we’re lost…

**Treecko:** Not cool, dude.

**Turtwig:** Just give me the map…

**Chikorita:** Stop trying to steal my accomplishments!

**Turtwig:** ...

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba doesn’t like going in circles here, bulba…

**Chikorita:** Well, we’re going to find camp, sooner or later! They can’t just film us walking around aimlessly! That isn’t the quality television they want!

**Turtwig:** Well, if you give me the map, I can try to find camp…

**Chikorita:** For the zillionth time, no!

**Turtwig:** Chikorita is really testing my patience here… we have yet to find camp and I bet that the other tribes are at their camps by now. It’s really annoying… but I have to keep a level-head here. If I start screaming at Chikorita to give me the map, it won’t be pretty and it would make me look just as bad as Chikorita.

**Chikorita:** That old skank better wait her turn! It’s MY turn to use the map and I will find camp for MY tribe! I will be a hero and I will be appreciated more and given brownie points!!! 

**Jolt Tribe - Day 1**

_ The tribe reached their camp with mixed reactions: nervous because of the sudden twist, excitement to finally play the game and just plain nonchalance to everything that was happening. _

**Snivy:** Getting sorted to a new fourth tribe was NOT on my agenda and though, I’m glad to be separated from Chikorita… it’s really nerve-wracking to be here. A combination of three types and I know nothing about them! At least Lief had Chikorita as an easy annoying boot… here, I’m not fully sure how to approach this situation…

**Chimchar:** I saw this coming the very moment Elm said there would be a special reward and I volunteered to take this burden of being put on a new tribe since the Flare Tribe… was shaping up to be a steaming pile of hot garbage and I saw the opportunity to just… get away from it!

**Mudkip:** I am shocked that I am now on a new tribe. I will miss my old tribe. But I will have to adapt to this, I guess. I will try to make friends. I will help my tribe with the best of my abilities!

_ The tribe then dispersed to do their tasks for the tribe. Chimchar and Litten have been put in charge of making the firepit and starting a fire… which didn’t take too long as being Fire types, they started a fire immediately with Ember. _

**Chimchar:** I don’t know about you, Lit. But I’m glad that we’re together here~

**Litten:** I guess…

**Chimchar:** I mean, with us being both from Flare, I think we need to work together here~ I mean, I can be the brains and you can be the brawns~

**Litten:** I’m fine with that arrangement… but don’t lean so close to me…

**Chimchar:** [giggles] Awww, I thought you liked me too~

**Litten:** Don’t even start…

**Chimchar:** Sure, dude~ 

**Chimchar:** [taps her chin in thought] Though, we finished with the firepit so quickly, I think we have a LOT of time to discuss strategy! I know it’s just day one and all but I think on such a small tribe, there’s no time like the present, right?

_ Litten just shrugs in response. _

**Chimchar:** And if you think about it, this tribe is pretty stacked, with most of the others volunteering, thinking that they’re doing a challenge. So I bet we can get through this easily. But of course, that means… you have to socialize with the other four once they finish with their tasks~

**Litten:** Sure…

**Chimchar:** Yep! We also have to worry about the other pairs potentially teaming up too so we have to be reeeally tight and vote together and try to pull at least one pair to join our cause!

**Litten:** That’s the point…

**Chimchar:** Litten is the type of guy who just agrees with everything! I mean, he’s not exactly the staple stupid and clueless pawn but I take what I can get. Besides, he’s actually pretty good on the eyes so I’ll try charming him to be my permanent vote doubler~

_ Meanwhile, Snivy and Grookey were in charge of the shelter… right now, they’re trying to find material to build it with. _

**Grookey:** Do we build a shelter out of the usual sticks and leaves… or do we try to find a prexisting structure like a cave or a hollowed out tree to make the job easier..?

**Snivy:** [squirms nervously] I’m fine with whatever…

**Grookey:** Ookay?

**Grookey:** The entire time that we’ve been on this tribe, Snivy looked really nervous… and as a fellow Grass Type, I have to assure him that everything is alright. I want her and I to work together here since I am assuming that everyone else is in the same wavelength of working together with the person they travelled with from the start.

**Grookey:** Snivy… are you okay?

**Snivy:** [chuckles nervously] I’m fine! W-why wouldn’t I be?

**Grookey:** Snivy… I know we just met today but you’re giving off that vibe that you’re not feeling so hot… you can tell me. I mean, this shelter can wait. We need to address whatever problem is ailing you here.

**Snivy:** Errrr…

_ The duo stops on their tracks as Snivy just chuckles nervously, unsure what to answer before pointing off in the distance. _

**Snivy:** Hey! Is that a cave?

**Grookey:** Snivy, stop changing the subject! You can’t just-

_ Grookey pauses, finally noticing something in the distance. _

**Grookey:** Is that a cave?!

**Grookey:** I’ll put my conversation with Snivy on hold… for now, I am surprised. We have cave at camp so that means we don’t have to build a shelter… but first, we have to tell the others about it since they might be thinking we’re building the shelter and you know… not exploring caves in the area.

**Grookey:** There’s a cave nearby! I think we can use that as our shelter!

**Chimchar:** Awwww~ That means, Litten and I have to build another fire pit closer to it and have some more precious bonding time~

**Litten:** Please… save me.

**Snivy:** You look like you have a lot on your plate, as is.

**Grookey:** Anyways, Snivy and I will help Froakie and Mudkip gather food, since we have nothing else to do. You two, can rebuild the firepit near the cave shelter.   
  


**Chimchar:** Noted.

**Grookey:** I’m glad that we didn’t have to build the shelter since it gives me and Snivy more bonding time… and I figured that we can use it by getting close with the Vapor pair. I mean, we can be productive and get in good with them. It gives us a bit of insurance to survive one tribal… but of course, I have yet to ask Snivy to work with me later…

_ The two grass types walk over to the riverside where Mudkip and Froakie were trying to catch some fish. _

**Grookey:** Hey, you two! Need any help?

**Mudkip:** What about the shelter? That might be a difficult task. And we need somewhere to sleep tonight.

**Snivy:** We found a cave for us to sleep in.

**Mudkip:** A cave?! That’s amazing! Maybe, we can play mudball in there! I always love a good and clean game of mudball!

**Froakie:** Mud isn’t clean… 

**Mudkip:** Don’t take it literally, Froakie! Anyways, you two can help! We caught about four Magikarp but with your grass attacks, especially Snivy’s Vine Whip, we can catch more Magikarp in less time!

**Snivy:** I don’t know how to feel about eating other Pokemon…

**Mudkip:** I’ve eaten Fried Magikarp before. And Roasted Magikarp With Marinara Sauce. And of course, Magikarp Sushi. All are delicious.

**Snivy:** Not what I was worried about honestly…

**Grookey:** Stay strong, girl! I saw some berry bushes nearby so if ever you don’t want to eat the Magikarp, you can have berries.

**Snivy:** I would like that honestly…

**Mudkip:** Save some for me! I mean, I haven’t tasted Magikarp plus berries before. I bet it’s delicious too!

**Froakie:** Not really.

**Grookey:** Anyways, less talking and more fishing!

**Mudkip:** Yes, ma’am!

**Mudkip:** Talking to Grookey and Snivy was nice. It felt like I was talking to some lifelong friends. I hope that we can continue to be friends. And maybe, we can even work together. Though, I must remember not to give cooked Magikarp to Snivy. She won’t like it, I bet. Oh! And Froakie was there too!

**Snivy:** I… calmed down a bit after talking with Mudkip. I think this tribe is better than my old one, without any major weirdos lurking around so I’m good… but I’m still worried that I might get another panic attack all of a sudden but hopefully, I can handle it.

**Lief Tribe - Day 1**

_ After a couple of hours, the tribe finally reached their camp… but it was noticeably darker as the sun had begun to set just then. _

**Chikorita:** I, CHIKORITA WHATSHERNAME, HAVE SUCCEEDED IN LEADING MY TRIBE TO CAMP! You may all offer me your warmest applause in gratitude!

**Turtwig:** [yawns] It’s sunset… you took  _ that  _ long in leading us to camp… meanwhile, I bet the other tribes have already set up camp.

**Chikorita:** We can live off the land like the wild ones out there!

**Treecko:** … that doesn’t sound cool, bruh.

**Chikorita:** Who needs a shelter when we can sleep underneath the stars?!

**Rowlet:** … b-but the ground feels cold…

**Chikorita:** You’re a bird! You can sleep on a tree or something!

**Turtwig:** Either way, we still need to build a shelter at least, while it isn’t too dark yet.

**Chikorita:** Ugh! Fine! Do it your way! Build the shelter! 

**Treecko:** Cool cool. We can work together!

**Chespin:** I would really like that…

**Chespin:** With our tribe having… a not-so-great start, we really need some semblance of unity and not panic. We can get started by building a shelter and I’m sure that things will start to look up for us… and I’m a little bit thankful that Chikorita is m-making a bit embarrassment of herself right now since I’m not on anyone’s radar… yet. But it’s a g-good start, I guess…

**Treecko:** I expected Chikorita to be more… mellow, since I wanted to try and see if we can start a relationship but whatever. It sucks, dudes. But whatever. We’ll just have to try and build a shelter when it’s nearly dark. That wouldn’t be too hard, right?

_ Treecko, Chespin and Turtwig are gathering wood for the shelter. Turtwig decided to use this opportunity for strategy talk. _

**Turtwig:** I hope that you’re both on the same boat as I… Chikorita should be the one to go home, if ever we go to tribal. It’s pretty obvious, right?

**Treecko:** Obviously. She wasn’t the cute innocent chick I thought she was. A bummer honestly.

**Chespin:** You were thinking of… d-dating her?! That’s ridiculous! You barely know her even. 

**Treecko:** Eh. I don’t see any problem with that.

**Chespin:** Ookay. That’s weird but I want her gone her for messing up.

**Turtwig:** Uh… I’m not going to question your life decisions, Treecko… but I’m just glad that you’re on the same page. You as well, Chespin.

**Treecko:** Yep. It’s pretty cool. 

**Chespin:** I agree.

**Turtwig:** Hmm… what if we form an alliance? Not to be malicious or anything but I think us three deserve to be the ones on top of this group. Rowlet is shaping up to be a physical liability and Bulbasaur… I forget about him most of the time and I can tell that he’s not great with the social game.

**Treecko:** I’m down for that, dude… errr, ma’am.

**Chespin:** Same here!

**Turtwig:** [chuckles] Glad to see you both onboard! And you can just call me, Turtwig. No need to be too formal, of course! I think we’ll deal a lot of damage on the game!

**Turtwig:** Chespin and Treecko actually both remind me a lot of my kids so it makes me a little bit homesick but it made it easier for me to ask for an alliance! And I genuinely hope it works out for the three for us here. Appendages crossed!

_ On the other side of camp, the other half of the team was gathering leaves for the shelter… unfortunately for Bulbasaur and Rowlet, Chikorita was barely helping. _

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba… Chikorita, help us with this.

**Chikorita:** I lead us safely to camp! Isn’t that enough for you?! Gosh, why aren’t you satisfied with my act of heroism?!

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba… you didn’t exactly do well in leading us either, bulba…

**Chikorita:** EXCUSE ME?!

_ Chikorita suddenly thrashes about in anger before stomping away, without saying anything. _

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba…

**Rowlet:** T-this is honestly the scariest part of my entire life!

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba… somehow, I agree.

**Chikorita:** Chikorita fans, I am here to announce… that I have just be defiled by Bulbasaur and Rowlet! How two-faced! After I saved them from not getting back to camp?! Is this their way of thanks even?! If it is, then I would rather move to another tribe and leave them all in the dust! I don’t deserve this!

**Bulbasaur:** Chikorita has something wrong in her head, bulba...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious, Chikorita is at rock bottom... on Day 1


	5. Day Two

**Vapor Tribe - Day 2**

_ The tribe was just resting peacefully in their shelter when outside… _

**Sobble:** *screeches* ;-; *sniffles*

_ Instant chaos as the tribe all woke up from Sobble’s loud screeches. _

**Squirtle:** What the fuck was that?!

**Piplup:** [rubbing his eyes vigorously] If I were to make a guess… it’s most likely Sobble. Only she could cry that loudly… her or Popplio but Popplio’s right here.

**Popplio:** OMG! Don’t patronize me! I can’t cry that loud… besides, I’m soooo pissed to be awake in the middle of the night for like the third time already… and I think this has to stop!

**Totodile:** [still lying down] Piplup calmed her down the first time… then I comforted her the next. So whose turn is it now? I need my beauty rest…

**Squirtle:** Sobble is not only fucking weak. She’s not helping us sleep here and if we can’t fucking sleep, we would end up being too tired to perform well in the challenge! She’s just giving us all more fucking reasons to kick her out!

**Popplio:** Ah, Sobble Duty. It’s like, that time when one of us forces themselves to stay awake just so they can comfort Sobble and make her y’know… stop crying. And like OMG! I totes need my beauty sleep! Can’t anyone be a sweetie and do this for us? I’m going to be their oh-so delightful ally if they do it for us PERMANENTLY!

**Oshawott:** [sits up and sighs] I guess I can do it.

**Popplio:** [gasps] Are you sure? What a hero!

**Squirtle:** Whatever… I just need to sleep so good fucking luck, Oshawott!

**Oshawott:** I volunteered to make me look good… besides, I felt really bad for Sobble. If she was crying and making those weird noises in the middle of the night then clearly, something’s aching her and I want to help!

_ Oshawott approaches Sobble, who was sitting down by the water, sitting down next to her. _

**Oshawott:** Sobble… are you okay? Your cries woke up the entire tribe.

**Sobble:** *sniffles* [turns to Oshawott] I’m g-genuinely sorry… I’m just thinking about… well, everything. Squirtle really ripped me apart yesterday with h-his criticisms about my strength… and it m-makes me really emotional.

**Oshawott:** Well uh… crying isn’t exactly doing you any favors and I think Squirtle might be even more annoyed of you, waking him up in the middle of the night.

**Sobble:** [wiping away her tears] R-really? I saw it c-coming… I shouldn’t have cried so close to the shelter… but even t-then, Squirtle will always find a way t-to trash my n-name ;-;

**Oshawott:** Sobble… it’s okay. You don’t have to worry about Squirtle and just… go to bed.

**Sobble:** IT’S NOT JUST THAT! ;-;

**Oshawott:** [Oshawott looks shocked at Sobble’s outburst] Huh?

**Sobble:** I’ve always b-been such a mess… that I’m w-worried about m-my life outside the game! I don’t think my future is bright...

**Oshawott:** ...

**Oshawott:** Okay… now I feel really awful. She’s just… overthinking things but Sobble has a point. We all have our worries and it makes me think… after the game, will my life even change or will everything stay the same? It’s stressful just thinking about it!

**Oshawott:** Sobble… if you’re aware of your mistakes then you can do your best to try and change for the better. Not everything is set in stone…

**Sobble:** R-really?!

**Oshawott:** I know. You’re in control of your own fate, Sobble… so dry those tears and let’s go to bed. We have a whole day ahead of us, y’know!

**Sobble:** Okay… you’re right. Let’s g-go to bed… I’m quite tired right n-now ;-;

**Oshawott:** Let’s go back together then!

_ Sobble nods with a smile as she follows Oshawott back to the shelter. _

**Sobble:** I’m glad that Oshawott is nice… she’s giving m-me a new lease of hope. I shouldn’t cry too much. I can cry later, if ever I fail… but for n-now, I should do my best to succeed. And not even Squirtle can say otherwise! 

**Jolt Tribe - Day 2**

_ Morning finally came in the Fiore Region. Chimchar, Mudkip and Grookey were the early risers in the tribe and were gathered around the fire pit, eating breakfast, which was the Magikarp that were caught yesterday. _

**Mudkip:** I was shocked when I wasn’t the first to rise on my tribe. Chimchar and Grookey were both awake before me. But that isn’t a problem to me. It means that I have some people to talk to. It makes me feel less alone and I’m glad for that.

**Chimchar:** Grookey, these Fried Magikarp are delicious! What’s your secret to get them fried to perfection? Not trying to suck up here. It’s genuinely really good~

**Grookey:** Uh… from what I remember, there’s no secret but uh… thanks for the compliment, Chimchar. I really appreciate it!

**Mudkip:** I agree with Chimchar! These are delicious! I always love a good Fried Magikarp. And I’m confident that this is one of the best I’ve eaten. So kudos, Grookey!

**Chimchar:** Well, breakfast was great and I’m already excited for lunch… if it exists but I think we need to talk strategy, while everyone else is still asleep~

**Mudkip:** Sure! A full stomach inspires me to talk strategy! That, and I want to play in the mud, if there’s any nearby.

**Chimchar:** Anyways, looking at the three pairs we have, I think us three are the socially superior ones over the ones who got sent here with us.

**Grookey:** Well… Snivy isn’t exactly that bad.

**Chimchar:** Sure yeah. But obviously, Froakie and Litten won’t be surviving for too long if the only good thing about them is potential challenge strength so that gives us two easy boots. And for extra insurance, I believe that the three should even align!

**Mudkip:** I see no problem with that. But I have a few problems. If we form this alliance, we’re automatically leaving Snivy on the outside with those two. But unlike the two you mentioned, I actually like Snivy. We bonded a bit yesterday.

**Grookey:** Yeah… I have a lot of problems with keeping Snivy out of the loop. I think she deserves to know who we’re targeted and be included. We need her trust, especially if we don’t lose and obviously, a switch-up will happen.

**Chimchar:** I don’t see why we have to do this? I mean, anyone can see that Litten and Froakie are at the bottom, right?

**Grookey:** Either way, she deserves to have a say on this.

**Chimchar:** Ugh! My current strategy is to try and work with two alliances. One with the so-called social people and another duo alliance with Litten. And I intend to be the one in-charge here! I want Froakie gone first obviously. As for the second? A little bit complicated. But I’ll put it out here. I want Snivy gone next. I only put out Litten as a boot option as a failsafe in case all fails. I need to lay out all the cards so that everything will go to plan. Second order of business is to talk to Mudkip seperately and secure his trust. The Grass trio being the only one, who has both of its members displaying competency is enough of a red flag for me to worry about and I just know that I can convince Mudkip!

_ Chimchar is now just sitting with Litten by the riverside. _

**Chimchar:** Litten, we’re targeting Froakie first but that’s pretty obvious. But I really think Snivy is next so I’m with you!

**Litten:** When were we ever in an alliance again..?

**Chimchar:** W-what?! We used to be on the Flare Tribe! Isn’t that enough. The Grass pair is obviously sticking together so why shouldn’t we! I mean, Mudkip is fine letting Froakie loose but I need you on my side since we can’t let Grookey and Snivy take control of this tribe.

**Litten:** Okay… I see where you’re going but you shouldn’t have woke me up… that was annoying.

**Chimchar:** [giggles] Sorry about that. I just wanted to stay informed about the details happening. I don’t want you to go home here!

**Chimchar:** Litten is reeeeally dense but hopefully he's on my side… since I really don’t want to pull Froakie over. I am fine with just one anti-social starter on my side, thank you very much!

**Litten:** I feel a little bit more confident about this alliance thing with Chimchar… but she needs to talk less. I’m not good with words, okay.

**Flare Tribe - Day 2**

_ Things weren’t looking pretty great over at the Flare Tribe… with a fight quickly erupting at camp.  _

**Charmander:** Scorbunny and Fennekin both decided to fight early in the morning. The rest of us sleeping woke up. And now, I’m feeling really annoyed at this useless fighting. 

**Scorbunny:** Fucking bitch, you have to apologize for that! You… you spat on me! 

**Fennekin:** I spat on you since you have acted quite foolishly for the time you’ve been on this game.

**Scorbunny:** Excuse me?! Just because you think you’re high and mighty doesn’t justify your actions! They have consequences!

**Fennekin:** Are you taking the moral high ground of this argument? I’m pretty sure that you have made a couple of fallacies as well.

**Scorbunny:** Fuck you!

**Fennekin:** Hmmm? I definitely don’t want to fuck you, Scorbunny. I have standards!

**Scorbunny:** I wanted to give Fennekin a chance but she ruined it! She spat at me. She’s justifying it with words I can barely comprehend in an attempt to make me look stupid. And she’s going to continue to rule this tribe with an iron fist and she barely has any control even! And that just pisses me off!

_ Scorbunny gathers the tribe barring Fennekin around the campfire with an announcement. _

**Scorbunny:** Fennekin has to fucking go! She’s a terrible person and I bet she’ll ruin the experience for everyone! She does not deserve to stay over anyone else here!

**Torchic:** We’re gunning for Fenny? That’s… sad.

**Charmander:** I have to agree with Scorbunny here. Fennekin has proven herself to be the one who provokes in these types of situations. We take her out and we’re back to a peaceful and united tribe. It’s what best for all of us.

**Tepig:** I agree.

**Cyndaquil:** T-thank goodness everyone agrees… I h-had a feeling Fennekin was w-well-liked.

**Scorbunny:** Hell no! She sucks BIG TIME! And we’re taking her out the first chance we lose!

**Torchic:** Or we keep winning!

**Charmander:** Excuse me?

**Torchic:** Well, I don’t wanna vote off Fenny… or anyone else here. So, we have to win so that we don’t have to go to tribal!

**Charmander:** Winning isn’t exactly the best option. Fennekin is hurting our tribe’s morale so we have to take her out. Plain and simple.

**Cyndaquil:** I-It’s for the b-best, Torchic.

**Tepig:** Mmhm!

**Scorbunny:** Yeah! Then, us five can be the Final 5 of this game even! FLAREDOMINATION!

**Torchic:** I guess that’s something but poor Fenny…

**Charmander:** Don’t overreact.

**Scorbunny:** That bitch is going down! SCORBUNNY STYLE! 

_ Charmander and Cyndaqul both convened over near the riverside to discuss their options. _

**Charmander:** Cynda… of everyone here, I like you the most… so we need to stick together. If Fennekin dies first then we have to take out Torchic and Scorbunny next. We have to get Tepig to join us and we can dominate this. 

**Cyndaquil:** I’m s-surprised that you like me! And uhm… I agree. But if F-Fennekin has a surprise advantage, w-we need an alternative. I was t-thinking Torchic… she has the biggest chance of flipping here.

**Charmander:** Glad we’re on the same page then.

**Charmander:** I like Cyndaquil. Not too loud and actually contributes to the conversation. I want us both to make it far in the game.

**Cyndaquil:** C-Charmander pulled me aside and I think we’re in an alliance t-together now. I’m surprised since I-I’m not great with people… but he saw something good in me so maybe, t-there’s hope. I mean, it’s Charmander. H-He’s a serious and no-nonsense kind of guy so I’m shocked h-he even likes me.

**Lief Tribe - Day 2**

_ The tribe was just having a nice afternoon in camp, doing their own things. Bulbasaur, Chespin, Treecko and Turtwig were just lounging around the fire, enjoying the day. _

**Treecko:** It’s nice to just lay back and chill with nothing to worry about with Chikorita as an obvious weak boot and being in this nifty alliance thing too. I’m basically living the easy life! Sucks that there aren’t dateable chicks here though to fall for my Treecko charms…

**Turtwig:** Today has been pretty great, with Chikorita not bugging us all as much as yesterday, right? It would be even greater AFTER we vote Chikorita off!

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba can see what you mean. Chikorita scares me, bulba.

**Treecko:** Yeah… she also snores at night so that’s something.

**Chespin:** Hmm… it has been oddly quiet recently… did anything h-happen to Chikorita or something? I mean, Treecko is kinda the type of guy who would get really p-pissed at someone for snoring.

**Treecko:** Nah! Chikorita may suck but I’m still a gentleman, bruh.

**Turtwig:** Chikorita isn’t impossible… I mean, even she should have  _ some  _ room to grow, right?

**Bulbasaur:** Highly unlikely, bulba!

**Turtwig:** I want to give her a second chance… but she has proven to be stubborn and quite vulgar… but I’ll give her this. We won’t be throwing any challenges just to vote her off.

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba fine with that. Bulba is not fine with purposedly losing at the challenge, bulba.

**Chespin:** I’m fine with that but uh… speaking of the d-devil, where is Chikorita anyway?

_ Awkward silence as nobody knows where Chikorita went. _

**Turtwig:** N-nobody knows where she is? S-she could be lost… or worse!

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba thinks she’s fine.

**Treecko:** Yeah. I’m more worried about Rowlet, dude. He’s been missing all day too.

_ More awkward silence. _

**Turtwig:** You think…

**Chespin:** Dang… I f-feel bad for Rowlet if he’s out with C-Chikorita… 

**Bulbasaur:** Don’t try to overreact. Bulba is sure they’re both fine!

**Turtwig:** Clearly, you don’t know a lot about Chikorita if you’re  _ that  _ confident that they’re coming back alive… we have to conduct a search party to look for them!

**Treecko:** Let’s do this then.

**Treecko:** We’re going to try and find those two… wherever they are. Ironically, they’re out first two targets so hoping that they don’t hit it off and bring Bulba over to their side. I want some more time to just chill.

**Chespin:** I hope Rowlet is okay… though he isn’t in our alliance, I really feel him. I’m not exactly physically inclined either. *chuckles* And I have my own share of irrational fears so that’s something.

_ Chikorita and Rowlet are far away from camp, searching for something really special. Chikorita is searching every nook and cranny while Rowlet… is forced to accompany her and watch. _

**Chikorita:** I’m not dumb! I know that these basic bitches hate me out of jealousy because of my skills! They can only dream of being like me while I’m living the life of a legend! So I need that idol thingie to save me. I know Elm hasn’t mentioned it at all yet but this is Pokevivor! There’s ALWAYS an idol!

**Chikorita:** Ugh! Where is that idol even?! [throws a large rock over, that almost hits Rowlet] Rowlet, please help me! You’re officially in an alliance with me!

**Rowlet:** You d-dragged me here… and I d-d-don’t like you…

**Chikorita:** Nonsense! EVERYONE likes me and they’re thinking I’m such a goddess out here!

**Rowlet:** S-sure...

**Chikorita:** So help me now! I need that idol!

**Rowlet:** HELP!

**Chikorita:** Rowlet is just obsessed with me obviously! How kind of him to help me find that idol thingie! Chikorita Fans, I’m not going anywhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set... one day to go till somebody goes home.


	6. Day Three - Part 1

**Vapor Tribe - Day 3**

_ Squirtle, Popplio, Totodile and Pilplup were seated around the fire, looking quite tired after Sobble’s cries kept them up for most of the night. _

**Popplio:** Awwwwwks… I’m liek, so thankful that Oshawott managed to get her to stop crying last night but geez… I’m FUCKING BOOKED rn!

**Totodile:** [rubs her eyes] Same… I worry that Sobble will keep doing this… this is the second night we’ve been kept up. And it’s not good for us…

**Piplup:** I concur. This obviously means that we must reach an obvious consensus in eliminating Sobble, who’s the physical liability among us.

**Squirtle:** Yeah! I fucking need my sleep and she isn’t fucking giving it to me! I can’t fucking think straight with this tireless sleep deprivation! Why is she even fucking crying in the middle of the night?!

**Popplio:** I have nooo idea but either way, she def needs to go here. Hand’s down, ready to vote her off if we lose, guys!

**Piplup:** Mhm! It’s nice that we have met an agreement here since we need an easy vote to stay united as a whole.

**Totodile:** Well… I don’t think Osha will like this. I think those two really bonded…

**Popplio:** She has to live with it, girl! Sobby Daddy could’ve been my bestie but she ruined my beauty nap!

**Squirtle:** Yeah! That and she’s fucking weak so we have far too many reasons to vote her off!

**Totodile:** Eh… no need to be too verbal. I mean, Sobble signed up for the show so she must have her own capabilities so don’t rag on her too much.

**Popplio:** I can call her whatever I want! Weaksauce, Sobby Daddy, The One That Sobbed The Night Away!!! 

**Piplup:** [sighs] Popplio… Totodile has a point. We can’t bully Sobble. She may be a clear physical liability but we’re not ruffians! We need to show some common decency!

**Squirtle:** I don’t fucking care! She’s first to fucking go, no matter what!

**Piplup:** Indeed.

**Squirtle:** I think I’m in a fucking good position?! I have no fucking idea yet. I want to fucking have an alliance with the stronger members of the group, namely Totodile and Piplup so I hope it fucking works. 

_ Squirtle has gathered Totodile and Piplup by the shelter when everyone else was off, doing whatever they want. Popplio was just cloudgazing by the beach, tuning out every outside noise. Sobble and Oshawott were having a casual conversation elsewhere. _

**Squirtle:** So uhh… I fucking brought you here for an alliance.

**Piplup:** Hm… quite a dry offer, Squirtle. Couldn’t you have added more pizzazz or improved your pitching ability. I am sure that the audience would’ve wanted to hear something more interesting than just offering for an alliance right off the bat.

**Squirtle:** Fuck… ugh. Can I get a redo?

**Totodile:** [arches a brow] Are you practicing for when you actually start an alliance, dude?

**Squirtle:** Fuck no! This is fuck- errr… fudging serious! I really want an alliance since I think us three are the strongest here and by strong, I mean in smarts and in physical strength! I mean, after Sobble goes, I was thinking we should gun for Popplio then Oshawott after.

**Totodile:** T-that’s a bit of a tall order, Squirtle. I mean… we haven’t had a challenge yet to display who’s good or bad at challenges. I mean, we can’t just jump to conclusions. Both haven’t made a fatal mistake yet, unlike Sobble, who’s not exactly good on morale.

**Squirtle:** Eh?

**Totodile:** I mean… sure, Sobble is an easy boot but that doesn’t necessarily mean we can just hunt Popplio or Oshawott down for showing signs of weakness. Weakness is what makes us well… Pokemon.

**Piplup:** You do have a point… but for now, I think it’s safe to say that I feel most comfortable being in the top half of this tribe with you both since Oshawott and Popplio haven’t impressed me too much.

**Squirtle:** Thank fuck!

**Piplup:** Though, we shouldn’t count our Torchic before they hatch…

**Totodile:** Well, we could always go on an immunity challenge streak until the swap. I mean, that isn’t too hard with four teams competing, right?

**Squirtle:** Do not fudging worry. This is just something, in case we lose everything before the swap… which would be really-

**Totodile:** -terrible. Yeah, I know. Losing is more possible than winning… and obviously, the worse option between the two. 

**Squirtle:** Yeah… also, stop fucking ending my sentences, please. It’s fucking creepy.

**Piplup:** It’s a little bit amusing though.

**Squirtle:** Yeah… no.

**Totodile:** [giggles] Jokes aside, I think this can work… but Popplio should be our second boot after Sobble.

**Squirtle:** I don’t fucking care. Both aren’t exactly impressive.

**Piplup:** I concur. Popplio… gets on my nerves, hmph!

**Totodile:** Thanks for agreeing, guys. I just think Oshawott is a stronger competitor.

**Squirtle:** Then, it’s settled. It’s us three to the end!

**Piplup:** I acquise.

**Totodile:** Let’s do this!

**Squirtle:** I’m surprised that fucking worked. But I’m glad since the weaklings has to go. Back home, if you’re too weak to survive, don’t expect anybody to fucking pick you up! You need to get stronger or else you’re dead! 

**Piplup:** I am impressed at how with minimal effort, I have managed to get into a hopefully efficient alliance. Pokevivor may seem to be complicated but it’s just a game of numbers. With Oshawott, we have four and well… four is greater than Popplio and Sobble’s grand total of two votes. Basic mathematics honestly.

_ Totodile silently approaches Oshawott, by the water, who has just finished having a great conversation with Sobble. _

**Totodile:** [waves] Hey girl! How’s it going?

**Oshawott:** [turns around, noticing her friend] Oh! Totodile, I didn’t hear you coming! Hey!

**Totodile:** [chuckles] It’s good, girl. I didn’t want to just startle you so suddenly… but uh, I noticed that you and Sobble… are getting pretty close, huh?

**Oshawott:** Hmmm?

**Totodile:** Heh… sorry if I worded it awkwardly. But errr… you should know what position Sobble is in right now, right?

**Oshawott:** I… don’t follow.

**Totodile:** Well… Sobble is the currently agreed on consensus boot. And I don’t see that changing anytime soon.

**Oshawott:** R-really? Did her crying really get to everyone?

**Totodile:** Oshawott, her cries didn’t help us sleep, remember.

**Oshawott:** True…

**Totodile:** It’s just that… Oshawott, if ever we go to tribal, you need to vote for Sobble too, so that we can easily push for Popplio afterwards…

**Oshawott:** T-Totodile, you’re asking for me to vote off someone I r-really bonded with?! I mean… I understand where you’re coming… but Sobble is honestly misunderstood! Can’t we push for Popplio first and work with Sobble?

**Totodile:** Osha, Sobble won’t help in challenges…

**Oshawott:** How can you say that?! We haven’t had a challenge yet!...

_ Oshawott then sighed to herself before slumping down to stare at the water. _

**Oshawott:** Sorry… I’m taking this blowing this over proportion…

**Totodile:** Girl, this is Pokevivor. People are bound to have different opinions so uhhh… I understand.

**Oshawott:** But… is there any chance for Sobble to even stay?

**Totodile:** There’s a… small chance.

**Oshawott:** You sound unsure…

**Totodile:** It’s nothing...

**Oshawott:** I’m feeling shaky at best on this tribe. Totodile is still my best friend, next to Sobble… but I hope that I can make them both happy. That’s why life is hard… everything you do… won’t satisfy EVERYONE you care for. You can’t make everyone happy. Someone gets left out. And it makes me nauseous just thinking about it.

**Oshawott:** Totodile… we have little time left before the immunity challenge… and I really want to help you here… but I can’t find it in my heart to vote against Sobble. Especially with Squirtle running around, being vulgar… and Popplio for being just as useless, if not more useless than Sobble.

**Totodile:** I respect your decisions, girl. I’m voting for Sobble, sure… but if she stays, I have no problem with that. Just know that I want us both to succeed either way.

**Oshawott:** Okay then…

**Totodile:** Chin up! We’ll get through this, one way or another!

**Totodile:** I hope Oshawott is okay, even if she votes with Sobble… I’m just concerned. I mean, this can either make or break her game and I don’t want her to make a poor decision on the first few days. As a Survivor slash Pokevivor fan, I know a lot of times when playing hard so early usually doesn’t end well, if you aren’t careful!

**Lief Tribe - Day 3**

_ Turtwig yawns as she sat around the fire, frying fish to eat for the tribe. Joining her was her alliance and Rowlet, who looked really shaky, most likely after hanging out with Chikorita for most of the day yesterday. _

**Treecko:** [chewing some fish that Turtwig cook earlier] Mmm… Turtwig, this is really good.

**Turtwig:** [chuckles] Thanks. I cooked back home for my family, if you’re curious about my cooking experience.

**Chespin:** Heh! Well, this is too good! I can feel myself getting stronger… urk… yeah! Getting stronger, by the minute!

**Treecko:** Yeah, pretty much, dude… Magikarp has all of those protein and other stuff.

**Chespin:** Protein, huh? T-that’s good for increasing stats, right?

**Treecko:** I’m not a bookworm so not sure.

**Chespin:** S-sure! Either way, keep the fish coming, Turtwig!

**Turtwig:** Sorry, Chespin… but this is the last Magikarp we have. We ran out after Chikorita ate plenty earlier unless you two are up for fishing.

**Treecko:** I’m pro at fishing, dude! Let’s do it!

**Chespin:** W-well, not exactly a professional l-like you, Treecko… but uhmm… I have some skills.

**Treecko:** Why have some when you can have all of it?!

**Chespin:** I… I am j-just not that good at fishing, okay!

**Treecko:** [winks] If you want, I can teach you some pointers.

**Chespin:** I w-would like that but err… we don’t even have a rod… T-Turtwig used her vines to catch these and I’m not confident I can do it like her.

**Treecko:** Sky’s the limit, bruh.

**Chespin:** [stutters a bit] D-Don’t expect too much from me, either way!

**Turtwig:** Chespin… you should at least try to improve on your confidence. You can do it, if you try!

**Chespin:** I d-don’t need it, Turtwig. Let’s just talking about me. Let’s uhh… talk about the weather. It’s pretty great, r-right?

**Treecko:** [arches a brow] Eh. I’ve seen better days than this.

**Turtwig:** Hmm… well, it is still a nice day though.

**Treecko:** Ugh… less talking about the weather, please.

**Rowlet:** [chirps in surprise, looking up] T-that cloud looks like a mushroom… which r-reminds me of Parasect… s-so scary…

_ The other three jumped in shock at Rowlet’s suddenly speaking up after staying quiet for a while. _

**Treecko:** Rowlet… dude. I somehow forgot that you were here with us. You scared me for a second there.

**Chespin:** How long have you ever been sitting there?

**Turtwig:** Hmm… come to think of it, Rowlet was here with Chikorita to eat breakfast an hour ago. You didn’t leave with her?

**Rowlet:** C-Chikorita scares me t-too much…

**Chespin:** You two have been hanging out together more recently, though? I feel that you, of all people, would be used to her by now.

**Rowlet:** I d-didn’t ask for it!

**Turtwig:** Oh! For a moment there, I actually thought Chikorita genuinely made a friend and I was a little bit happy for her.

**Rowlet:** S-she scares me too much!

**Treecko:** Aren’t you scared of pretty much everything though?

**Rowlet:** … m-maybe.

**Turtwig:** Poor Rowlet… I’m really concerned about him honestly. I wonder why he’s even scared of so many things… but even if I asked, I don’t espect to get a straight answer but at least, I can try to support him as a friend.

**Turtwig:** Rowlet, it’s okay… you don’t have to be scared of us three. We’re your friends.

**Treecko:** Yeah, we’re all chill here!

**Chespin:** Mhm.

**Rowlet:** … I a-appreciate it but I'm-still scared for my entire l-life after yesterday…

**Treecko:** [shrugs] Anyone would be frightened for dear life if they were with Chikorita for too long.

**Rowlet:** Y-yeah…

**Turtwig:** Why did she even drag you to join you?

**Rowlet:** I d-don’t know…

**Treecko:** Ugh! Maybe, she likes cute Pokemon! And she didn’t think I was cute?! Her standards must really suck then!

**Chespin:** Uhmmm…

**Treecko:** [folds his arms] Not that I would be interested in her, of course!

**Rowlet:** O-okay…

**Chespin:** You’ll get to used to Treecko’s behavior, Rowlet! I mean… I did!

**Treecko:** Hey!

_ Treecko fake punches Chespin in the arm. Chespin flinches a bit before retaliating with a weak punch to Treecko’s gut. Rowlet blinks as he watches awkwardly from his seat. _

**Rowlet:** These p-people aren’t scary… I g-guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immunity challenge coming up...


	7. Day Three - Part 2

**Flare Tribe, Day 3**

_ Torchic was taking a leisurely walk around camp before the challenge. She then approached the treemail box, which was located at the opposite of camp from the shelter. She grabs the piece of parchment sticking out and takes it. _

**Torchic:** I shall tell my bestie, Fenny! Also, challenge time!!!

_ She then ran to the firepit, where her tribemates were hanging out. She waves treemail at them excitedly. _

**Torchic:** Guuuuys, it’s time for the challenge… in an hour! Isn’t that fun?!

**Charmander:** Winning is the best option, not having fun, Torchic.

**Torchic:** Awwwww… not even a little fun?!

**Charmander:** Let’s think about this realistically.

**Cyndaquil:** W-well, I bet everything will end well…

**Fennekin:** Of course! With my mental prowess and superior challenge skills, I will ensure victory for the team. I mean, most of the challenges require intelligence… which I’m sure most of you lack.

**Scorbunny:** Fuck you, bitch!

**Fennekin:** It looks like someone is reacting to my statement since Scorbunny was heavily affected by the fact that it applies to him.

**Scorbunny:** Heck no!

**Charmander:** This isn’t the time for fighting. Save your energies.

**Tepig:** Yeah! Charmander’s right!

**Fennekin:** I was merely stating facts.

**Tepig:** Okay.

**Scorbunny:** You’re just in a fucking power trip!

**Tepig:** He has a point.

**Fennekin:** Tepig… stop agreeing to everyone, especially if you know that they’re wrong.

**Tepig:** I see your point.

**Torchic:** Guys! We need to be friends so that we can win this challenge!

**Charmander:** Yes. Time is running out and we need to get going.

**Scorbunny:** Fine! [glares at Fennekin] But this isn’t over!

**Charmander:** Let’s proceed then.

**Tepig:** Why do they have to keep fighting? Can’t we just get along? Oh well… I just have to continue staying out of it so that I don’t get caught in the crossfire. *oinks*

**Immunity Challenge - Day 3**

_ The four tribes walked onto their respective mats, psyching themselves out to prepare for the challenge. Elm, who hasn’t shown up since the very beginning, was waiting for them. _

**Elm:** Hello, Survivors! Is everyone prepared for the challenge? Then, let’s get started.

_ Behind Elm was a large empty puzzle on the ground, one for every tribe. Scattered around each puzzle were nine jigsaw puzzle pieces. Overlooking each puzzle was a stand for someone to stand on. _

**Elm:** Today’s challenge will test your tribe’s communication skills and teamwork. You will have to select one member of your tribe to be the caller while two other players from the same tribe will be blindfolded. The caller will have to direct their blindfolded tribemates to arrange the puzzle on the ground to form a picture. The first tribe to finish will not only win immunity… they also win a basket filled with freshly-baked Poffins and Pokepuffs. The second and third tribes only win immunity while the fourth placing tribe will be seeing me tonight at Tribal Council. I’ll give you a little bit of time to discuss.

**_LATER…_ **

**Elm:** Okay, we have Fennekin, Squirtle, Chikorita and Chicmhar as the callers. Scorbunny and Charmader will be building the puzzle for Flare. Popplio and Totodile for Vapor. Chespin and Treecko for Lief. And finally, Grookey and Mudkip for Jolt. For Immunity… Survivors, ready… GO!

_ And the challenge was finally underway with the puzzle solvers, waiting for orders from the callers. _

**Squirtle:** Popplio, go uhh… right!

**Popplio:** My right or your right?

**Squirtle:** Your right, for fuck’s sake!

**Fennekin:** SCORBUNNY, THERE’S A PUZZLE PIECE BEHIND YOU!

**Scorbunny:** Fuck no! You’re not going to make me turn around for a fake puzzle piece just to make me look serious!

**Fennekin:** WHATEVER, BUT CHARMANDER… TO YOUR RIGHT, GET THAT PUZZLE PIECE ON THE FLOOR!

**Chimchar:** Grookey and Mudkip! Some unity. We need to cover a lot of ground here. Grookey, diagonally to your left is a puzzle piece. Mudkip, to your right!

**Chikorita:** CHESPIN, TO YOUR LEFT!!! AND UHH… DO WHAT THAT BASIC BITCH MONKEY IS SAYING!

**Chimchar:** [rolls her eyes] I’m not a basic bitch.

_ The callers continue to bark orders and the blindfolded players save for Scorbunny followed. _

**Fennekin:** SCORBUNNY, LIKE I SAID EARLIER IF YOU WERE REALLY LISTENING, THERE’S A PUZZLE PIECE BEHIND YOU! 

**Chimchar:** Grookey, your piece is bottom right. Head down until I say stop! Mudkip. Go to your left!

**Squirtle:** Popplio, just fucking go to your right. Totodile, go to your fucking left.

**Chikorita:** Chespin, that piece fits perfectly to the spot to your right! Go insert it into the puzzle!

**Fennekin:** CHARMANDER, WALK TO YOUR LEFT UNTIL I SAY STOP!

**Elm:** Fennekin is actually… leading her team pretty well, save for Scorbunny who was not following any orders. They have two pieces in and seven to go. Jolt is dominating this challenge with two pieces, soon to be three, on the board. Lief Tribe is trailing behind with one but still in the running. Vapor Tribe… somehow, Popplio is far away from any of the pieces but they still have a chance to pull this off.

**Popplio:** What?!

**Squirtle:** Popplio, you fucking went right for far too long! Go back where you came!

**Popplio:** OMGlol…

**Fennekin:** CHARMANDER, THERE’S ANOTHER PIECE AHEAD. JUST GO FORWARD TILL YOU HEAR STOP!

**Chimchar:** Mudkip, diagonally to your right. Grookey, turn around and go straight!

**Chikorita:** Just go around the puzzle and pick up any pieces you can find!

**Treecko:** That isn’t exactly clear, bruh.

**Chikorita:** Just do it!

**Elm:** Chikorita… is somehow, making a weird plan to do this. Meanwhile, Vapor gets one piece in. Flare has a steady rhythm going with four pieces in… while Jolt somehow has six pieces in and are in the lead. Popplio is now… nowhere so Squirtle will just have to rely on Totodile if he wants to catch up.

**Chikorita:** Chespin, go left! Treecko, go right!

**Fennekin:** SCORBUNNY, BE USEFUL! CHARMANDER, THERE’S ANOTHER PIECE BEHIND YOU AND TAKE ABOUT THREE SMALL STEPS!

**Chimchar:** Mudkip, put that piece in, four steps to your right. Grookey, go straight ahead for another piece.

**Squirtle:** Totodile, go fucking right!

**Totodile:** Your right or mine?

**Squirtle:** Your right!

**Chimchar:** Mudkip, turn around and go straight. Grookey, put that piece in, diagonally right.

**Elm:** The other tribes has near to no chance of catching up to Jolt with seven, soon to be eight pieces… while Vapor is clearly struggling because of obvious comminication issues. Lief has three pieces in while Flares have six.

_ Just then, Mudkip finally placed the last piece of the puzzle, which formed the logo of the season. _

**Elm:** And just like that, Jolt Tribe has won immunity AND reward! 

**Chimchar:** Heck yeah!

**Squirtle:** Totodile, someone already fucking won! Pick up the slack!

**Totodile:** Just tell me what to do then…

**Fennekin:** Charmander, we can still get second so go right!

**Chikorita:** Chespin, left. Treecko, forward please!

**Popplio:** [walking around in circles] Am I at the puzzle yet?

**Elm:** The performance of the Vapor Tribe is near pitiful! And… the Flare Tribe have their last piece in. FLARE TRIBE HAS WON IMMUNITY. Only one other tribe can still win immunity now. And sad to say, it’s obvious.

**Squirtle:** GO LEFT, TOTODILE! AGAIN, YOUR LEFT! UGGGGGH!

**Chikorita:** Chespin, follow your heart!

**Chespin:** Huh?

**Squirtle:** We can still fucking do this…

**Totodile:** … I doubt it [sighs]

**Chikorita:** Chespin, final two pieces! Go left! Treeckom, go forward!

_ The two remaining tribes continue to scramble but soon, the obvious third placer emerged. _

**Elm:** Well… that was something but in the end, LIEF TRIBE HAS WON IMMUNITY! 

**Popplio:** [finally returns back to the puzzle] Soo… what did I miss?

**_LATER…_ **

**Elm:** Jolt Tribe… congrats! It was nearly a blowout so you guys are safe tonight. Your reward will be delivered tomorrow. Lief and Flare… good effort enough for you guys to win immunity. 

_ The professor then turns to the defeated Vapor Tribe, who all shared a disappointed expression. _

**Elm:** Vapor Tribe, I wish I could say the same but I have nothing for you all. You guys will be seeing me later at Tribal Council, where one of you will be voted out of the game. That is all. You may all head back to camp.

**Vapor Tribe - Day 3**

_ There was a really grim atmosphere around camp after returning from a loss. _

**Totodile:** That was something…

**Sobble:** Losing the first challenge isn’t a good way to start the game…

**Squirtle:** Well… I’m sorry for fucking flopping at that. We should’ve let Piplup be the fucking caller…

**Piplup:** Yes…

**Oshawott:** Mhm…

**Popplio:** [giggles nervously] I mean, I flopped at that too lol

**Squirtle:** We all fucking messed up… as a team so no point pointing fingers here.

**Sobble:** …

**Popplio:** Awwwwkward.

**Popplio:** That challenge was so darksided. I feel really sad inside… a sad little Popplio is me! But we have to move on and vote someone off! And I think I have to pull in a lot of work since I flopped in that challenge while Sobby Daddy didn’t even participate! OwO

_ Squirtle gathered the entire tribe but Popplio and Sobble far away from camp to discuss. _

**Squirtle:** This vote should be fucking obvious. Popplio and Sobble are fucking weak.

**Oshawott:** Says the one who flopped at the challenge…

**Squirtle:** If it was a more physical challenge, I could’ve dominated! Meanwhile, those two are useless in fucking everything!

**Piplup:** Your reasons are quite valid, Squirtle. But, I might prefer Popplio to go first here, since she wasn’t great at that challenge.

**Squirtle:** Sobble has to fucking go first. I know Oshawott stopped her from crying at night but who’s to say that this is even a permanent fix?!

**Oshawott:** Sobble can’t help it!

**Piplup:** Crying is a voluntary action of the body so she could’ve helped it.

**Oshawott:** [deadpans] …

**Totodile:** Uh… anyways… so yeah. We’re voting Sobble off first? I mean, Popplio is doing the same so we need to stay united as a tribe here.

**Squirtle:** Yeah. So nobody fucking stray vote here or vote for anyone else since it can fuck things up!

**Totodile:** Got it!

**Piplup:** Indeed.

**Squirtle:** How about you, Oshawott? 

**Oshawott:** I uhh… I’m f-fine with whatever.

**Squirtle:** Really? Then that’s meeting fucking adjourned then.

**Squirtle:** These fucking people better vote for Sobble. It’s the best option we’ve got here. And it better be fucking unanimous too! We need to be united as a fucking tribe!

_ Totodile and Oshawott were then shown discussing the vote, near the waterfall. Both had a lot of things to say about the matter. _

**Oshawott:** Totodile… I really think we should keep Sobble…

**Totodile:** Oshawott… we don’t have the votes…

**Oshawott:** We can pull in Popplio for a foursome! It can work, Toto!

**Totodile:** Osha-

**Oshawott:** Please listen! It can work!

**Totodile:** I’m all about big moves and making a mark but we have the obvious target. We can’t just risk breaking this tribe apart.

**Oshawott:** Squirtle is the one breaking us apart… he’s just… he’s just…

_ Oshawott looked at her friend, nearly exasperated. _

**Oshawott:** Terrible!

**Totodile:** We have to look at this strategically…

**Oshawott:** B-but…

**Totodile:** Girl… you know that I’m doing all this to help, right? 

**Oshawott:** …

**Totodile:** Am I being forceful here? I… I’m sorry if so. But I just… want to hammer it in your mind that we have to vote Sobble off here. Squirtle may be vulgar… and well, not pleasant to be with… but we need him more than Sobble. And if Sobble played in that challenge, one hundred percent sure she’ll do worse.

**Oshawott:** But you don’t have anything to prove that!

**Totodile:** What do I even have to prove? I doubt Sobble can even take this game seriously. I mean, the girl's got serious issues if she cries at night every night before you stepped in.

**Oshawott:** …

**Oshawott:** This… is… [tries to say something to the camera but can’t spit it out] I… I’m just going to shut up now.

**Totodile:** Oshawott and I’s relationship is already at the rocks… and it’s only Day 3 and nobody has even left the game yet! I… really want us both to succeed since Survivor slash Pokevivor is even more fun with your friends, right? But… she’s making it hard. I hope that she doesn’t think I’m too forceful… 

_ Sobble approaches Oshawott, who was just drawing random figures on the sand with a pensive expression. The poor lizard was worried about the vote, especially with how things were turning out. _

**Sobble:** O-Oshawott?

_ Oshawott doesn’t reply. _

**Sobble:** Hello? Uhmm…

_ Oshawott doesn’t notice the poor lizard as she was too busy moping about her lack of control of the situation. _

**Sobble:** Oshawott! Please notice me!

_ Oshawott… continues to not hear. _

**Sobble:** …

_ Sobble’s left eye twitches at this. She was feeling really tense… so she decided to just shout at the sea otter to get her attention. _

**Sobble:** OSHAWOTT! PLEASE NOTICE ME! I WANT TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING, PLEASE!

_ Oshawott finally took notice of the lizard, really surprised at her tone. She turned around with a weak smile. _

**Oshawott:** S-Sobble… I didn’t notice you… truthfully!

**Sobble:** [sighs] It’s okay… I am just worried about t-tonight’s vote… The others won’t talk to me for some r-reason… and I think it means I might be the consensus boot here. Can you confirm that, Osha? ;-; I will really appreciate your honesty.

**Oshawott:** … I… uhm… yes… you are the target…

**Sobble:** … o-oh… ;_;

**Oshawott:** Sobble… don’t… don’t lose hope…

**Sobble:** Do I e-even have a chance to survive?

**Oshawott:** A… l-little chance.

**Sobble:** I… I’ll take it… ;_; ;_; :_;

**Sobble:** I expected to be the target t-tonight… and I’m already keeping a-all expectations low… but if O-Oshawott can really pull off a move to s-save me… I would be f-forever grateful!

_ The scene transitions to over at the firepit, where Oshawott and Sobble were now talking with Popplio, who had an interested expression. Oshawott took a deep breath before speaking. _

**Oshawott:** Popplio… this is our chance to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's going home? Sobble or someone else entirely?!


	8. Tribal Council - Day 3

**Tribal Council - Day 3**

_ The six members of Vapor all walked into the tribal council area. Grabbing their torches, they all dipped it into the flames, lighting it and sat down on the seats. _

**Elm:** Welcome Vapor to your first tribal council and the very first tribal council of the entire series. Tonight, one of you will be voted off, get their torch snuffed then leave the game permanently. Now… let’s get things start, shall we? I’m sure there are a lot of questions that are just waiting to be answered!

**Elm:** Totodile, give me a rundown of camp life for the past three days.

**Totodile:** Well, camp life had been relatively tame with most of us getting along, quite fine… but not everything was perfect. There had been a little bit of silent tension going on and couple that with our recent loss at the challenge and you get a potential mess waiting to happen.

**Elm:** And by silent tension, what exactly do you mean?

**Totodile:** Sobble has been… keeping us late at night with her loud sobbing… and well, Squirtle is really pissed about it. And it’s not exactly a big mystery that Squirtle’s abrasive personality really rubs people the wrong way.

**Elm:** Okay… Squirtle, you really messed up at the challenge and now, it is now laid out on the table that your vulgar and brash personality has really got you off on the wrong foot here. Do you feel safe knowing this?

**Squirtle:** Of fucking course! Sobble is a fucking weakling and is useless so these fucking people better vote her off!

**Sobble:** Y-you were the one who made a big mistake at t-the challenge! Y-you’re… y-you’re… A HORRIBLE LEADER! ;-;

**Squirtle:** Fuck you!

**Sobble:** I speak the truth ;_;

**Piplup:** Hmph! Please cease and desist with this childish behavior! It’s uncouth!

**Squirtle:** She’s fucking getting on my nerves!

**Elm:** Sobble, how does it feel to be have your safety in the game be threatened?

**Sobble:** I-It’s scary… I e-expected it from the start since I k-knew people wouldn’t like me for being a crybaby and automatically see t-that as a sign of weakness. B-but I really and truly want to subvert expectations here. And h-honestly, it’s b-bullshit that Squirtle is just m-making me a scapegoat when he really messed up at leading us at t-the challenge. He is the o-one dragging this team down with h-his negativity and lack of care on what h-he says. H-he doesn’t care about what others f-feel. And knowing that I’m in more trouble than him m-make me feel dirty ;_;

**Squirtle:** … what?!

**Popplio:** [giggles] It is what she just said. You’re just as weak as her!

**Sobble:** S-sorta…

**Squirtle:** … Sobble… dude… ugh. Why do you have to fudging drag me down with you?!

**Oshawott:** Justice maybe…

**Squirtle:** Am I really that terrible?

**Popplio:** Uhmmm! Yessssss!

**Elm:** Popplio, care to expand on that?

**Popplio:** Squirtle is kinda someone who just casts off people for showing weakness and says too much bad words that I think this show will be banned for children! He is way too cocky and at the challenge, he is not the kind of guy who inspires people to work together with his words. He messed up… badly. And like OMG! Sobby flopped but so did he. I mean, I’m like sooo over Sobble’s crying!

**Squirtle:** If you want me to fucking change then I can fucking change!

**Oshawott:** Actions speak louder than words!

**Totodile:** Oshawott…

**Squirtle:** Ugh… fine. I’m fucking sorry, Sobble, for calling you shitty. You’re cool… I guess.

**Popplio:** [giggles] That was one of the worst apologies I’ve ever heard!

**Squirtle:** I’m… fudging sorry… for real! Ugh… I’m just not good with words and I’m such a hypocrite. I made too many mistakes the past few days and outside the game but I… I want to fudging change! I have no filter! I say things that come to my head and I have zero regards for my actions… I’m just not a thinker and I just fudging hate that about myself! And… honestly, really misjudged your people. I… 

**Sobble:** I’m still voting you off ;_;

**Oshawott:** Squirtle… I understand… really. B-but…

**Totodile:** [whispering to Oshawott] We have to take out Sobble!

**Oshawott:** [shocked, whispering back] W-what?!

**Totodile:** [whispering] Oshawott please… this is for the best.

**Oshawott:** [whispering] I…

**Totodile:** [whispering to Oshawott] Osha… I thought things through… you should trust me…

**Oshawott:** [whispering] It just feels crazy to be voting off a close friend over someone who I haven’t talk to too much...

**Elm:** Piplup, what’s the basis for your vote?

**Piplup:** I’m a mon of my word and I intend to fulfill the promises I made before we came here to tribal. As you can see at our challenge performance, we aren’t united… so a united vote is a perfect step to the right direction, at least.

**Sobble:** I bet it’s m-me…

**Piplup:** Indeed.

**Sobble:** ;_; Osha… save me!

**Oshawott:** [looks surprised as her friend is now publicly asking for help] I-I…

**Sobble:** Girls, w-we have to take out Squirtle… d-don’t let me be the first boot!

**Squirtle:** Sobble… admire your moxie… but I also don’t want to be the fudging first boot so you’re on!

**Sobble:** [gulps] Mmhm…

**Popplio:** Spicy!

**Elm:** Squirtle, what’s your reasoning to why the tribe should keep you over Sobble tonight?

**Squirtle:** Simple. I am a better asset than her and I am someone that they could trust more in the event of a fudging swap! Sobble is too volatile and fudging plays this game emotionally, which might just screw you over.

**Elm:** Sobble, same question mostly. Why keep you over Squirtle?

**Sobble:** I s-said my piece earlier… so my point s-still stands… I j-just hope my friends understand.

**Oshawott:** [looks around a bit unsure] ...

**Elm:** Final question… Totodile, where do you stand in all this?

**Totodile:** I know who I was voting for, the moment we walked into tribal tonight… I’m just hoping that someone would just fold and cut their losses here. This tribal sets the mood for the next few days at camp so they should know the consequences of making such a risky move so early in the game. I mean, nobody needs to worry about fading to black so early. 

**Sobble:** …

**Elm:** Okay then… that’s everything. It’s now time to vote! Popplio, you’re up.

_ The seallion Pokemon hopped off of her seat and skittered up to the voting booth. She stared at the parchment on the voting boot for a few moments before writing down a name,  _ **_Squirtle_ ** _.  _

**Popplio:** I’m like, so over you lol. This is for my game… yah!

_ One by one, the others approached the voting booth to vote. As it happens, the music intensifies as Oshawott approached the voting booth with an unsure expression. She looked back to Totodile, who gave her a knowing look before looking back to her empty parchment. _

**Oshawott:** [pondering] Do I… go with loyalty… or do what’s best for my game..? This… this is too hard. Why did I let Totodile get in my head?!

_ Oshawott quickly wrote down a name and placed it in the vote urn. Squirtle then approaches the voting booth with a worried frown. _

**Squirtle:** [holds up a vote with  **Sobble** ] I really did mean what I said for this entire tribal… in case you were suspicious.

**Elm:** Alright… I will go get the votes.

_ The Pokemon Professor left the scene before coming back quickly, now carrying the urn with the votes. Sobble was crying silently to herself as she awaited the results, giving a pleading look towards Oshawott now and then. Squirtle sighed to himself, crossing his arms in thought. _

**Elm:** The votes have been tallied. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. Now… it’s the time you’ve all been waiting for, I’ll read the votes.

**Elm:** First vote… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sobble.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Elm:** Squirtle. That’s 1 vote for Sobble and 1 vote for Squirtle.

_ Squirtle and Sobble exchanged a thoughtful look. _

**Elm:** Sobble. Fourth vote…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Elm:** Squirtle. We are tied, 2 votes for both Sobble and Squirtle. Only two votes remain.

**Sobble:** [gives Oshawott a look] O-Oshawott, d-did this work?

**Oshawott:** [guiltily] I…

**Elm:** Fifth and sixth vote… and the FIRST Pokemon voted off of Pokevivor: Fiore…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Dramatic music flared up as Squirtle and Sobble both looked around nervously. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Elm:** [flips a parchment] Sobble. That’s enough. You need to bring me your torch.

**Popplio:** [looks pissed] ……………….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sobble:** [stands up grabbing their torch] W-wow… that… was expected…

**Squirtle:** I… meant every word I said, Sobble… I hope you understood that.

**Sobble:** … ;_;

_ The lizard walked over to Elm with her torch, sliding it into the slot. _

**Sobble:** S-snuff me already… ;-;

**Elm:** Sobble… the tribe has spoken. [snuffs the torch as sad music flares up] It’s time for you to go.

**Sobble:** [waves at Oshawott for the last time, who tries her best to not look Sobble in the eye] Oshawott, I h-hope you w-win! ;_;

_ The Galar Water starter then walked out of the Tribal Council area, disappearing after a while. Elm turned back to the remaining five members of the tribe with a casual smile. _

**Elm:** For a united vote, it looks like some people were blindsided by the results… what this means for the tribe… well, only the future can tell. You may all head back to camp.

**Sobble:** T-this game was surprisingly a l-learning experience for me… I think I learned how to stand on m-my own… and feel a little b-bit more confident… but it’s j-just the first step of a t-two step process… and maybe, l-leaving the game first was f-for the best. Squirtle… if you really w-were genuine, I h-hope you can get there too… and Oshawott, I’m s-sorry that your e-efforts to save me was all for n-naught… I s-still really appreciated it. T-that’s all from me… I’m out ;_;

**VOTES**

**Sobble** | Oshawott, Piplup, Squirtle, Totodile

**Squirtle** | Popplio, Sobble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we say goodbye to Sobble. Sobble has been a fun character to write and it feels sad to lose her on the first episode but in all of my plans for this season, Sobble was always the first boot. Her elimination went through a lot of changes but both times, Oshawott ends up being the one to decide her fate. Back then, the Water Tribe had all 8 players and no jolt Tribe and well... it was still nearly the same result of 5-3 with Oshawott giving in to vote Sobble off.
> 
> Onto Sobble, my plan for her was to be the sweetheart, who was sadly and blatantly trapped in an inescapable situation. I knew that Sobble was never lasting long. I tried to throw in some hints that she could be a potential power player to make this boot more shocking. She was taken out because of perception but now... everyone has to pay the consequences.
> 
> NEXT TIME ON POKEVIVOR FIORE...  
> -EVERYONE IS ON EDGE AFTER THE EVENTS AT TRIBAL COUNCIL  
> -A PLAYER AT THE BOTTOM TRIES THEIR BEST TO SURVIVE  
> -THE FENNEKIN AND SCORBUNNY FINALLY COMES TO A HEAD  
> -TWO TRIBALS... TWO DAYS


	9. Episode Two - Part 1

**Vapor Tribe - Day 4**

_ The tribe returns to camp with feelings on the rise. Popplio especially, felt cheated. She frowned and sighed silently as she eyed Oshawott, who quickly scattered away from the group. _

**Popplio:** OMFA!!! Oshawott and Sobby Daddy came to me for like, a plan to turn this tribe around and like, I was fully onboard since I knew I was probs the next to go… then, Oshabitch chickens out and voted off her friend like a heartless backstabber! Huhuhu… it’s not a great day to be Popplio! >_>

_ The group minus Oshawott all sat inside the shelter, feeling restless. Tribal hasn’t been too kind on them, even with the nearly unified decision. _

**Popplio:** So uhhh… that was something lol!

**Squirtle:** Yeah… getting two votes was fudging scary… I expected Sobble but I dunno about the second vote… it’s a shitty feeling.

**Piplup:** It was most likely Oshawott! She and Sobble were quite close, is it not?

**Totodile:** She wouldn’t!

**Piplup:** Well, she has the most substantial reason to do so. Care to share any other theories on who voted against Squirtle?

**Totodile:** I mean… either way, that vote still went well… so why should we go on a witch hunt for the second Squirtle vote?

**Popplio:** #Justice4Squirtle?

**Piplup:** [deadpans] No.

**Squirtle:** [sighs] No shit, Sherlock. But really… about Tribal…

**Popplio:** YOU HAVE BEEN EXPOSED!

**Piplup:** Popplio… please let him speak.

**Popplio:** … [does a weird hand motion with her flippers] Mkay.

**Squirtle:** Uh… anyways… about tribal… about all that shit I said… I was really fucking serious about that… and ugh… I feel really guilty, coming to this game and being really awful, right off the bat. Ugh… I just fucking say anything that comes to mind. And I get pissed really easily… and I hate it…

**Popplio:** Mmhm…

**Squirtle:** I… I want to start of fudging fresh here. I really underestimated you all and I fucking said a lot of things I shouldn’t have, privately and in public. So I want to put that all behind… 

**Piplup:** I see…

**Popplio:** Squirtle, I hope you didn’t backstab me in your secret diaries >_>

**Squirtle:** A little bit… I thought you were annoying on Day 1.

**Piplup:** [scoffs] Tell me something I don’t know. Popplio exudes obnoxious behavior!

**Popplio:** I like it, mind you!

**Squirtle:** Heh… I won’t judge you about that… I mean… ugh, I was annoying the first three days too. You guys laid it out there during tribal… and I really thought that was a signal that I was going next.

**Popplio:** You were VERY rude to me >:-)

**Piplup:** [rolls his eyes] Popplio aside, I am fine with your act to change… but change is a long process so best to do it at your own pace… besides, it’s dead at night… I do not want to stay up, listening to your long apology. Go, bother Oshawott.

**Squirtle:** … got carried away. Let’s just sleep.

**Piplup:** [nods] Gladly.

**Squirtle:** Still feel fucking shitty… but I’ll try to change at my own pace, like Piplup said, I guess. Maybe, I can fucking stop cursing… and try to like people? Ugh… I’m new to this nice guy stuff, okay!

_ As the night grew older, most of the Vapor Tribe fell asleep, preparing for a brand new day waiting for them… but the night wasn’t over yet. _

_ Totodile awkwardly approaches Oshawott, who was again, just sitting by the riverside, staring at her own reflection. _

**Totodile:** I came in too strong in asking Oshawott to vote for Sobble with us… I feel guilty. Ao first order of business is to reconcile. Voting Sobble off was the best move for the both of us… yeah. But I need to not push that narrative. I mean… I was selfish. I was in an alliance with Squirtle. She wasn’t. I need to work this social game!

**Totodile:** [takes a seat beside Oshawott] Uh… hey, girl.

**Oshawott:** …hey…

**Totodile:** Look… I’m sorry for forcing you to vote with us against Sobble… I wasn’t in any place to do that… and I understand that you wanted to save your friend.

**Oshawott:** … I-I-I…

**Totodile:** [tilts her head in confusion] I what?

**Oshawott:** [tears streaming down her eyes] I… did it...

**Oshawott:** [in tears] I-I v-voted against Sobble, even after all I’ve tried t-to do to s-save her… and what m-made matters worse was that if I v-voted for Squirtle, it would’ve tied. I-I… I could’ve saved her but c-chickened out! I-I’ve never felt so ashamed before in all my life!

**Oshawott:** Totodile, I really did it… I… I voted against Sobble!

**Totodile:** [blinks in shock] You… didn’t vote with her? 

**Oshawott:** *sniffles* I k-know… I… I’m a terrible friend, am I?

**Totodile:** Don’t say that…

**Oshawott:** I-I’m not just terrible… I’m a shit friend! A really shitty friend! And s-someone as kind as Sobble didn’t deserve someone like me and I d-didn’t deserve her kindness and understanding!

**Totodile:** O-Osha, c-calm down! You’ll wake everyone else up!

**Oshawott:** I backstabbed her after I made a plan to save her! I’m a liar!

**Totodile:** Osha…

**Oshawott:** It’s… it’s all my fault… Totodile… I… I really o-overcomplicated things… it was… it was terrible.

**Totodile:** Oshawott! Please! Stop overreacting! Sobble wouldn’t want you to be like this!

**Oshawott:** …

**Totodile:** Okay… maybe we should stop thinking about Sobble. Oshawott, the game moves forward… so we have to move forward as well.

**Oshawott:** Y-you’re right… we should… we should m-move forward… [puts hands over face] B-but… I have no idea how to!

**Totodile:** … Osha… we… I… I will make it up to you… I promise, really. Don’t blame yourself for this. It… it’s my fault. I… I’m sorry.

**Oshawott:** Toto… you d-didn’t even do anything wrong!

**Totodile:** Like I said, I shouldn’t have forced you to vote with us. You… should’ve just voted with Sobble and I would honestly be fine with that. I… I’ve been an awful friend to you.

**Oshawott:** Totodile… I… I’m not mad at you, in c-case you’re asking.

**Totodile:** [sighs] I’m glad, Oshawott. I… I want this friendship to work, really. We need to start over… back to square one. I really want to make it up to you.

**Oshawott:** I… I would like that.

**Totodile:** Still friends?

**Oshawott:** [slight pause] … Yeah…

_ The two then hugged each other as the scene faded to black. _

**Oshawott:** I-I… can’t believe I’m breaking down after one trip to t-tribal council. It was surely nice of Totodile to comfort me… she is a true friend, despite her f-flaws...

**Totodile:** I’m glad that my friendship with Oshawott can be repaired… she has been my first friend out here and I want to make it with the end with her. As simple as that.

**Lief Tribe - Day 4**

_ At the Lief Tribe, status quo was still in place as Treecko, Rowlet, Chespin and Chikorita were just sitting around the fire with not much to talk about, especially with the general consensus of Chikorita being the target. _

**Treecko:** Isn’t today a nice day, dudes?

**Chikorita:** Hmph! I should be the positive OTTP goddess and I say that it is a WONDERFUL day!

**Rowlet:** T-the sun is too b-bright and hurts my eyes…

**Chikorita:** Then close them, sweetie [giggles fakely]

**Rowlet:** B-but I’m scared of the dark!

**Chespin:** You’re scared of everything though…

**Rowlet:** S-sprinkles don’t scare me.

**Chikorita:** That’s a stupid non-fear but then again, sprinkles are delicious not scary!

**Treecko:** Eh? They’re good, I guess.

**Chikorita:** Ex-fucking-cuse me! Just good?! Just good is an understatement! Sprinkles are amazing!

**Chespin:** [frowns] Why are we talking about sprinkles?

**Chikorita:** You’re absolutely right! We need to talk business!

_ Awkward silence. _

**Chespin:** Uhm…

**Rowlet:** … [convulsing in severe panic]

**Treecko:** Dude, lay it on us. What business we be talking about here?

**Chikorita:** We need to defeat the skank!

**Treecko:** Ookay?

**Chikorita:** If I wasn’t clear enough, I want an alliance against that evil grannie, Turtwig… and her henchmen, Bulbabitch!

**Chespin:** I d-don’t think Turtwig is  _ that  _ old to be anyone’s grandmother, though.

**Treecko:** And when the fuck did Bulbasaur become her henchmon!

**Chikorita:** She has eyes everywhere! That old hag is watching us with her evil powers! Ugh! She just wants to one-up me cuz she’s just so jealous of my blog… and I doubt she even knows what a blog even is. But she knew I was a threat because of my star power!

**Treecko:** Dude… can’t follow what you’re even saying.

**Chikorita:** We’re working together! I’ll be the alliance leader and you three will be loyal followers! And by followers, I also mean followers in Tweeter and every other social media site!

**Chespin:** Uhmm… when did we even agree to this?

**Chikorita:** Uhmmm… duuuuh, you have to follow me. I’m Chikorita Whatshername! I’m the heroine this tribe needed!

**Treecko:** Mmhm. Good story, bro.

**Chikorita:** Just listen! We are all cut from the same cloth! We need to align!

**Treecko:** Eh.

**Treecko:** If Chikorita was eighty percent nicer, I would’ve been interested… but eh, I’ve said it too much that she’s terrible. I mean, I would’ve expected the dude to know her place on the tribe and not to expect people to just line up to align with her but… she’s still doing this. A waste of my quality time! I guess I might as well humor her.

**Chikorita:** Guys! Listen! We really need this alliance!

**Chespin:** Do we?

**Chikorita:** Turtwig and Bulbasaur are in control of the tribe!

**Rowlet:** I-is that even true?

**Treecko:** Either/or honestly.

**Chikorita:** I am ONE HUNDRED PERCENT sure that they are working together. They just scream alliance!

**Chespin:** Hmm… sounds like a legitimate reason honestly.

**Treecko:** Oh shit… what do we do then?

**Chikorita:** Us four will be splitting our votes, in case of an idol!

**Chespin:** T-there are idols, in play? I… I h-honestly forgotten about those.

**Chikorita:** Of course there are! It isn’t Survivor without idols!

**Treecko:** Even if there are idols, I highly doubt Turtwig or Bulbasaur has it…

**Chikorita:** I am pretty sure one of them has it! It is part of my intuition!

**Treecko:** What if your intuition sucks though?

**Chikorita:** It has never failed me before! But if you want, let us find that idol!

**Chespin:** W-what?! We have to help?

**Rowlet:** … [shaking on his seat]

**Treecko:** Dude… not in the mood to find idols…

**Chikorita:** You must follow my commands as the alliance leader, dummy!

**Chikorita:** I am asserting dominance over my tribe like a fucking goddess! Your faves can’t even! If I do find that idol, I would be the best castaway this season, if I wasn’t the best before!

_ The four were now searching for the idol near the treemail box. Rowlet was barely helping while Treecko and Chespin searched slowly and carefully so that they won’t accidentally find the idol for Chikorita. _

**Chikorita:** Day 2 of Chikorita’s wonderful idol hunt! Will she find it?!

**Treecko:** [groans] Arceus… please shut up.

**Chespin:** Mmhm…

**Chikorita:** Well fuck you! I just wanted to add some dramatic flair as the main character in this game!

**Treecko:** [now checking near the treemail box] Whatever… let’s just make this quick.

**Chikorita:** Hmph! Sure… but at least,  _ try  _ to find the idol!

**Treecko:** Sure...

**Rowlet:** C-Chikorita genuinely scares me… w-what is even wrong with her?!

**Chikorita:** I am dominating this competition! And I’m soooo ready to blindside that skank, Turtwig! It will be delicious! Can’t even wait for it to happen out of glee!

_ After a few hours, the idol search was over and Treecko and Chespin are now sitting with Turtwig at the shelter. _

**Turtwig:** So… do you have fun with Treecko?

**Treecko:** Turtwig… dude… don’t even ask that question.

**Turtwig:** I bet you bonded!

**Chespin:** That’s not something you joke about…

**Turtwig:** Sorry sorry. I was just kidding around. Just wanted to ask what happened?

**Treecko:** We were informally dragged to an alliance for some reason… and we went hunting for idols…

**Turtwig:** R-really? That… that’s something, alright.

**Treecko:** [smirks] Don’t worry. We have it covered!

**Turtwig:** Heh… I’m glad that Chespin and Treecko are playing this game independently. I mean, they do remind me of my kids but I also want them to be their own person. And errr… I feel bad that they got dragged around by Chikorita. Chikorita… that girl really is something. I thought she was messed up in the membrane before but this confirms it. Rock solid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another episode is here!


	10. Episode Two - Part 2

**Flare Tribe - Day 4**

_ Torchic and Fennekin were both hanging out around the treemail box, having a ‘bonding experience’. _

**Fennekin:** Torchic, I am aware of your unhealthy obsession of me.

**Torchic:** I dunno… I just really love you as a bestie, Fenny!

**Fennekin:** I will take your word for it… somewhat.

**Torchic:** Well Fenny, I’m just glad that we can bond now!

**Fennekin:** Well… I would rather discuss about my precarious position in the game as of now. I am not stupid, like Scorbunny. I am fully aware that if ever we lose, I would be the one going home just because everyone else is jealous of my high IQ, even if Scorbunny is the one going around and throwing challenges just to get rid of me.

**Torchic:** Yep! I am sad that Scorry wants you gone since I want us all to be a happy tribe!

**Fennekin:** Happy tribe might be stretching it…

**Torchic:** [giggles] I am just sure that Scorbunny is waiting for you to have a heart-to-heart talk with you!

**Fennekin:** [deadpans] I’m a hundred percent sure we have no chance of getting Scorbunny to flip so we have to focus on the other halfwits on the tribe.

**Torchic:** Hmmm… true enough…

**Fennekin:** I already have an idea in mind as well. We’re taking Scorbunny out with Charmander, Cyndaquil and Tepig.

**Torchic:** Awwwww…

**Fennekin:** Torchic, it’s the only decision we can make here. He is going to destroy this tribe with his irrational hatred of my genius.

**Torchic:** But can there be another way?

**Fennekin:** What other way do we even have?

**Torchic:** Well… maybe we can talk to Scorry and have a heart-to-heart moment where he finalized his decision to flip!

**Fennekin:** [face-palms] Torchic, I asked you to come with me and you easily agreed to an alliance offer. And now, you’re giving me requests that I can’t even fulfill. Scorbunny is not flipping!

**Torchic:** But… we haven’t tried yet, Fenny!

**Fennekin:** Torchic…

**Torchic:** I have an idea then!

**Torchic:** I am going to make Fenny and Scorry be friends again! And we can finally be a happy tribe again!

**Torchic:** I have this, Fenny!

_ Torchic reveals a red totem from underneath her feathers with a grin. It was… the  _ **_Hidden Immunity Idol_ ** _. Fennekin’s eyes widen as she stared at it. _

**Fennekin:** Torchic has an idol?! That… that changes everything! But do I risk being accused as a hypocrite?! Idols are the bane of Survivor, along with its many twists! It would be disgusting to just use an idol! I… I wouldn’t want to do it but with my horrible position, I might be forced to make such a deplorable move! 

**Fennekin:** [gasps] Torchic… you found the immunity idol?!

**Torchic:** [nods] Yep! I checked the treemail box! It was in a hidden compartment!

**Fennekin:** [blinks in confusion] Woah… though, I expected an alpha male to find the idol first. So I’m impressed, Torchic.

**Torchic:** Fenny! I’m… [sobs in happiness] I’m so happy to make you so proud of me!

**Fennekin:** [rolls her eyes] Don’t get all emotional on me.

**Torchic:** This is just a beautiful milestone!

**Fennekin:** Torchic… please. Let’s just… try not to stay off-track. You have an idol so perhaps, you can use it on me and we can target Scorbunny.

**Torchic:** Awww… poor Scorry.

**Fennekin:** Torchic, we need to plan this carefully.

**Torchic:** I play the idol on me then us both vote Scorry off. Got’cha, Fenny…

**Fennekin:** That is the plan.

_ Torchic pouts cheekily, making Fennekin sigh in exasperation. _

**Fennekin:** [sighs] Torchic, don’t give me that look.

**Torchic:** I just think we can use the idol to save BOTH of you!

**Fennekin:** Not a productive move for any of us. Scorbunny despises me with every fiber of his being.

**Torchic:** Well, he doesn’t know the REAL Fenny!

**Fennekin:** Nonsense. I am showing my real self as of now. He just despise me for my high intelligence and authorative nature.

**Torchic:** True… I mean, you’re a GREAT leader!

**Fennekin:** I appreciate the compliments but I hope you’re on track with our plan to take out Scorbunny.

**Torchic:** I am down for it, Fenny!

**Fennekin:** Good move. The use of an idol would be against everything I stand for but… we’re up the disgusting creek with no paddle so I must cease and desist. I must use this idol as a paddle… WE must use this idol as a paddle.

**Torchic:** [nods with a giggle] Mmhm!

**Fennekin:** Torchic and I are getting along smoothly. I am aware of my subpar social game but unlike Scorbunny, I compensate with my intelligence and strategic know how. With this… idol, we can survive if ever we head to tribal. I am rightfully confident as of now, with everything right in this world.

_ Meanwhile, Charmander and Cyndaquil were both just sitting around the fire, talking about a lot of stuff… relatively, seeing as Charmander didn’t say much while Cyndaquil felt intimidated to even be talking to someone like Charmander. _

**Charmander:** [stiffly] Cyndaquil and I have an alliance and I enjoy our talks. She exceeded my expectations.

**Cyndaquil:** C-Charmander… uhmm… why are you talking t-to me?

_ Charmander gives her a confused look. _

**Charmander:** This is the social game.

**Cyndaquil:** Err… but w-why did you decided to s-spend time with me and not anyone else?

**Charmander:** Torchic and Fennekin are together. Scorbunny is off somewhere doing something. And Tepig is not great at conversations.

**Cyndaquil:** Ah… okay.

_ Awkward silence for a while. _

**Cyndaquil:** We s-shared a lot of t-talk until now… and w-we’re even in an alliance together. Let’s t-talk about the game, if that’s okay with you?

**Charmander:** Sure. I was just about to suggest that.

**Cyndaquil:** Err… are we still with S-Scorbunny on voting Fennekin off unanimously?

**Charmander:** An unlikely option. Torchic is getting close to Fennekin and Scorbunny has shown his flaws at the challenge yesterday. We need to figure things out. That and Tepig is just agreeing to everything but we all know about that by now.

**Cyndaquil:** … so that leaves us b-both in the middle of things, right?

**Charmander:** That seems to be the direction everything is going. Scorbunny and Fennekin are never going to get along for a long time. Tepig will side with the last person to talk with him. Torchic might be psychotic and is playing this game emotionally.

**Cyndaquil:** What about a p-possible idol?

**Charmander:** I completely forgotten about those honestly. No clues were distributed.

**Cyndaquil:** W-well, there could be an idol hidden… or it just might be my paranoia speaking up.

**Charmander:** Well, it’s a good thing to bring up. We need to plan around any possibility for an efficient outcome that end in our favor.

**Cyndaquil:** Y-you’re right! And I think I know where everyone’s votes will lie. Scorbunny vote Fennekin and vice versa. Torchic will vote with F-Fennekin since they are getting close… and Tepig, well… he’s a mystery but I think we can get him to vote against Fennekin e-easily. 

**Charmander:** How sure are we that Torchic is even going to vote with Fennekin? Torchic is obnoxious and obvious and I doubt he will vote off his ‘friends’ that she gave nicknames to… but it’s just a suspicion.

**Cyndaquil:** … yeah.

**Cyndaquil:** T-The uncertainty of an idol potentially being in the game is making me nervous. That and speaking with Charmander. I l-like Charmander too… but he looks and sounds really i-intimidating. Though, he c-can be a bit admirable at times… but I am secretly having a panic attack. I… I’m not used to talking with other Pokemon…

**Charmander:** [shrugs with a sigh] I guess we can think more about this later.

**Cyndaquil:** Y-yeah!

**Charmander:** Great… but seeing as everyone else is busy and I want to make most of my time productive, I suggest that we bolster your confidence.

**Cyndaquil:** W-what?! S-so suddenly?

**Charmander:** Yes.

**Cyndaquil:** I-I’ll try...

**Jolt Tribe - Day 4**

_ At the Jolt tribe, Snivy was psyching herself up as she was trying to approach Froakie and Litten, who were just hanging out at the riverside. _

**Snivy:** Froakie and Litten are the ones who might be at the outs for… not talking to others that much and I worry that I might be the same. I’m not good with weird people and Pokemon… so I d-didn’t socialize much for the past three d-days. So now… I have to practice my nonexistent social skills w-with Froakie and Litten. [under her breath] At least they can’t complain since they are both not exactly great at the social department either.

_ Snivy finally approached the duo with an awkward wave. _

**Snivy:** H-hey, you two!

**Froakie:** [flatly, staring at the Grass type] … we have names…

**Snivy:** Right! Uhm… Froakie and Litten, hi!

**Litten:** Hi…

**Snivy:** Can I join you two with whatever you’re doing?

**Litten:** I will begrudgingly allow you to…

_ Snivy smiles weakly as she took a seat beside the two. _

**Snivy:** So uh… what were two up to before I came?

**Litten:** None of your business… besides, we were just… talking, y’know.

**Snivy:** Ookay… that sounds p-pretty neat!

**Froakie:** … [stares at Snivy with glassy eyes]

**Snivy:** Uhmm… Litten, why is Froakie just staring at me?

**Litten:** [shrugs] He did the same with me when we first talked to each other… reasons why I don’t talk to people much so that they won’t ask me dumb questions.

**Snivy:** That wasn’t a dumb question though! I was just curious!

**Litten:** Then just ask him…

**Snivy:** … [looking more uncomfortable] but he’s just… staring at me, without saying anything. 

**Litten:** Then wait…

**Snivy:** For how m-much longer?!

**Litten:** About five more minutes. Give or take.

_ Snivy gulped as she looked at Froakie, who was still staring at her with unblinking eyes. This was one of the types of crazines she wasn’t used to… but then again, she wasn’t used to EVERY type of craziness known to Pokemon everywhere. _

**Snivy:** L-Litten… this is… making me really uncomfortable!

**Litten:** [deadpans] He’s just looking at you.

**Snivy:** It doesn’t stop it from being creepy!

**Litten:** [shrugs] I dunno.

**Snivy:** O-okay?

**Litten:** [rolls his eyes] Froakie and I literally just met today. I have no idea what’s going on in his head…

**Froakie:** … [still staring…]

**Litten:** … okay, maybe you’re right. He’s weird…

**Snivy:** It was obvious the moment he didn’t blink for one minute!

**Litten:** So… how was your weekend?

**Snivy:** Why are you asking when we’re out here, far away from our homes?! I absolutely have no idea what day is it today!

**Litten:** … how was your day?

**Snivy:** Seriously?!

**Litten:** [shrugs] I dunno…

_ Snivy groaned as she stood up, exasperated. She gave the duo a look before stomping off. Litten looked absolutely confused while Froakie blinked with a nonchalant expression. _

**Froakie:** That girl was weird…

**Litten:** Uhmmm..?

**Froakie:** [closes both eyes] …

**Litten:** ...

**Litten:** This is why I don’t talk to people…

_ Snivy ran back to Grookey and Mudkip, who were discussing something near the cave shelter. Upon noticing that Snivy was now there, Grookey gave her a confused look. _

**Grookey:** Snivy… are you okay? You look… sweaty.

**Snivy:** I t-tried talking to Litten and Froakie… but enough about that, what are you talking about?

**Mudkip:** [perkily] We were going to make a mud puddle!

**Snivy:** [deadpans] That’s it?! I expected something serious… but that’s just plain weird!

_ Grookey sighed as she slowly shook her head silently. _

**Grookey:** [sighs] I really thought Snivy would be an automatic number on my side, with us both being Grass but… she’s just so neurotic and stressing out always that it is really grating to hear about it. I know she has problems but she doesn’t have to lay it out outright… [sighs] I do hope she’s okay though. I don’t want her to be stressing out over nothing.

**Grookey:** Snivy, let Mudkip do his thing.

**Snivy:** Okay… I’m sorry. Just feeling a little bit stressed.

**Mudkip:** It’s okay! I am not mad! Just try to calm down. Maybe, we can play in the mud puddle, Grookey and I are planning to make. Mud always calm me down. So maybe, it can help you too!

**Snivy:** …

**Grookey:** It’s okay if you don’t want to.

**Snivy:** N-no… I’ll join you guys! W-who knows? It might be fun… in a weird way?

**Mudkip:** [claps his fins gleefully] I’m sure you would enjoy it! Mud is fun! Mud Slap may sound painful… but it is always a delight!

**Snivy:** [chuckles nervously] S-sure...

**Snivy:** Why did I just agree to THAT?!

_ The group were now together as they stared at a fresh mud puddle that Mudkip made with his Water Gun and some dirt he gathered. _

**Snivy:** Uhmm… is it too late to back out?

**Grookey:** It’s just mud, not poison. Maybe, it can ease your tension.

**Snivy:** B-but…

**Grookey:** [sighs] Do this for Mudkip, maybe?

**Snivy:** Errr…

_ Awkward silence until… _

_ THUD! _

_ Mudkip happily pushed Snivy onto the mud, unaware how uncomfortable Snivy was feeling. Snivy looked apalled as she tried to shake off the mud now on her while Grookey stared with wide eyes, stifling a chuckle. _

**Mudkip:** Isn’t that good? The warm feeling of mud on your skin! It’s delightful, right? ^_^

**Snivy:** [frozen in shock] …

**Mudkip:** Snivy, are you okay?

**Grookey:** You did just push her to the mud without a warning.

**Mudkip:** … oops! Snivy, I’m sorry. I thought you wanted to play in the mud with me. You can push me too, if you want! I didn’t know that you didn’t like mud! I’m terribly sorry!

**Snivy:** …

**Mudkip:** Uhm…

**Grookey:** Let’s… wait until she finally calms down.

**Mudkip:** She looks calm though.

**Grookey:** Silent rage. In her head, she’s thrashing about, asking Arceus if she did anything to deserve this.

**Mudkip:** Okay. I understand.

**Mudkip:** I feel bad doing that to Snivy. I didn’t know. She said she wanted it. But uhm… she lied to not hurt my feelings. I can respect her reasons. But I shouldn’t have pushed her. I may love mud. But I always fail to remember that mud isn’t for everyone. I hope she isn’t mad about that. It was an accident!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mud fight!


	11. Episode Two - Part 3

**Vapor Tribe - Day 4**

_ Again at the Vapor Tribe, tensions have lowered by quite a bit but there was still a lot of panic-stricken paranoia running amok. Popplio grinned as she approached Piplup and Squirtle, who were both fishing for Magikarp from the river. She stealthily tapped Squirtle on the shelter, surprising the latter as he turned to her with an annoyed expression. _

**Squirtle:** What the fudge, Popplio?! Don’t you fucking dare sneak on me!

**Popplio:** [giggles] Sooooorry! I just want to give you some juicy deets!

**Piplup:** … please don’t say it if it’s… something indecent.

**Popplio:** [pouts] Don’t tempt me!

**Popplio:** _ I am soooooo in trouble, lalala~ This is my ‘I’m in big trouble’ song!~  _ [pauses to glare at the camera] I need to throw anyone I could under the bus since OMG, I’m soooo close to dying and grrrr, this is my game face! I need all the help I can get!

**Popplio:** Don’t you guys think that maybe, Oshawitch and Totodick are getting really close… like really close! I mean, I heard from Oshawitch that I was next to go and like, if you take me out, you two would be forced to go against those two! Meanwhile… if you keep me, I will like, totes work with you both with loyalty!

**Squirtle:** Ookay?

**Popplio:** Papa, kiss me! 

**Piplup:** Can you speak a whole paragraph without the irrelevant use of the words like and totes? Totes is barely even a word!

**Popplio:** Totes!

**Piplup:** [left eye slowly twitches] …

**Squirtle:** Anyway uh… let me fucking get this straight. Oshawott and Totodile are also a pair and if we vote you off, that forces a tie the next time we go to tribal, right?

**Popplio:** Of course!

**Piplup:** Hmph! I doubt it will come to that, especially with a potential swap in the future.

**Popplio:** Can’t you guys keep me over Oshawott though?

**Squirtle:** We’ll… consider.

**Popplio:** OMG! For realz?!

_ Piplup also gave Squirtle an appalled look. _

**Piplup:** Squirtle, we aren’t considering!

**Squirtle:** Hmmm?

**Piplup:** We took out Sobble without mercy! Why should we not do the same to Popplio here?

**Popplio:** Because I’m kewt and adorable?!

**Piplup:** [deadpans] No.

**Squirtle:** Eh. You’re a so-so type of girl.

**Piplup:** Do not enable her quirks. It is making me lose all of my brain cells.

**Popplio:** Well, I mean… I would stop if you vote Oshawott before me, daddy! I mean, I’m like in panic mode rn because of me apparently being the weakest on the tribe like OMGWTF, I’m not!

**Piplup:** Well… I mean… Popplio… I could barely understand what you’ve just said.

**Squirtle:** Yeah! What the fuck did you just say?!

**Popplio:** Just like, vote for Oshawott with me! Oshawott also voted against you, Squirtle, during the last tribal council. Hint hint. She and Sobble came to me before tribal with a blindside plan against you!

**Squirtle:** She really fucking did that?!

**Popplio:** Yep! The vote count spelled it out and Oshawott had been getting very close to Sobble, ‘member?

**Piplup:** We can’t be too sure…

**Squirtle:** [sighs] We’ll fucking consider it.

**Piplup:** I object!

**Squirtle:** Fucking overruled! End of conversation!

_ Awkward silence… until Popplio giggled. _

**Popplio:** You two are a cute pair~

**Piplup:** Begone heathen!

**Piplup:** Popplio is everything I hate in a person! Slobbish, sloppy and just… terrible. Living in the same camp as her for the past few days was absolute torture!

_ The trio’s conversation was then interrupted by Oshawott rushing to them with the treemail. _

**Oshawott:** Guys! We have treemail! It’s time for the challenge!

**Piplup:** Thank goodness!

**Oshawott:** Hmmm?

**Popplio:** [giggles] It’s nothing! Let’s y’know… win this!

**Immunity Challenge - Day 4**

**Elm:** Come on it, guys!

_ The four tribes walked onto their tribes. _

**Elm:** As everyone can see,  **Sobble** , was voted out last night. Anyways, moving onto the next challenge… and the next twist of the season.

**Totodile:** [gasps] Another twist?

**Elm:** There will be tribal council today and the following day so you all better prepare yourselves for that. And the twist is quite strange but easy to understand. Today, only two tribes will be competing. The two tribes not competing are automatically immune for the night. I know it sounds unfair but tomorrow, roles will reverse. The tribes that play today are now immune while the non-players will compete against each other. Simple, right?

**Chimchar:** This could be interesting…

**Elm:** Anyways, who wants to compete today? The first two tribes with a member to jump off their mat will be competing today.

_ Nobody replied until… _

**Totodile:** [jumps off the Vapor Tribe mat] #RISKYMOVES!

**Elm:** Vapor Tribe will be competing.

**Chikorita:** How dare you steal the spotlight from me?! [jumps off the Lief Tribe mat] I demand special praise!

**Elm:** And uh… it looks like the Lief Tribe will also be playing today. Which means, the Jolt and Flare tribes are immune tonight but will be competing tomorrow.

**Elm:** Anyways… the challenge is simple. It’s a race, consisting of three legs, with one member of the tribe doing each task. The first leg is a simple foot race to the sandpit, where they’ll tag the next member, who will have to dig through the sand to find a key. They will then have to run over to the next station where the last participant for each tribe will have to use the key to unlock a compartment, filled with five numbers. They will then have to input a random code to raise their tribe flag. The first tribe to finish wins immunity. And the losing tribe will be voting someone off later tonight. I’ll give you guys some time to discuss who your three participants will be. 

**_LATER…_ **

**Elm:** We have Chikorita and Totodile as the runners. Treecko and Oshawott digging. And finally, Chespin and Piplup are selected as the coders. For Immunity… Survivors, ready… GO!

_ And just like that, Chikorita and Totodile began running over to the sandpit, where their second members were waiting. Totodile was speed walking while Chikorita… was moving a little bit slower. _

**Chikorita:** [blowing a kiss for the camera nearby] Hello world! I, Chikorita Whatshername, will be winning this challenge for my tribe!

**Bulbasaur:** [sitting by the sidelines] Bulba, stop saying stupid shit and just run, bulba!

**Chikorita:** Ugh! Stop interrupting me, Bulbabitch!

_ Totodile was finally getting closer to the sandpit when… _

**_THUD…_ **

_ Chikorita rammed her way onto the crocodile-like Pokemon. The two fell to the ground, both groaning in pain. Totodile kept scratching Chikorita off of her but the blogger wouldn’t budge. _

**Elm:** It looks like Totodile and Chikorita are fighting each other to make it to the sandpit first.

**Popplio:** OwO. Is this the quality television we’re supposed to be giving?

**Totodile:** Bitch, get off of me!

**Chikorita:** Sorry! I’m winning this!

**Totodile:** How can anyone win if we’re both on the ground?!

**Chikorita:** Ugh! Bitch, please!

_ Chikorita kept Totodile pinned on the ground with her vines as she skittered to the sandpit, tagging Treecko, prompting him to start digging. _

**Elm:** The Lief Tribe is on the lead while Totodile is still pinned on the grounds by Chikorita’s vines.

**Totodile:** Obviously!

_ The crocodile groaned as she just laid on the ground helplessly as Treecko began to dig into the sand, looking for a key. Rolling her eyes, she then… bit into the vines to rip it in half. After a few seconds, she succeeded and finally escaped. _

**Totodile:** Fuck you, Chikorita!

_ Totodile then also reached the sandpit and tagged Oshawott, who then proceeded to dig. Meanwhile, Treecko was seemingly struggling at finding the key. _

**Treecko:** Uncool. Can’t even find that stupid key.

**Chikorita:** Look harder!

**Treecko:** [rolls his eyes] Whatever.

_ Oshawott was actually catching up as she made more ground by using Water Gun on the sand to reveal anything underneath while Treecko helplessly dug up some sand for the key. But secretly, he hid a smirk. _

_ Moments letter, Oshawott reached into the sand… pulling out the key for the challenge! _

**Elm:** Oshawott has found the key and officially, the Lief Tribe lost their respectable lead.

**Chikorita:** Treecko, you’re barely trying!

**Treecko:** I’m so close, Chikorita dude!

**Chikorita:** Ugh!

**Elm:** Treecko is struggling to find the key… while Oshawott has reached Piplup, who has opened the compartment for the numbers and is now inputting the code!

**Piplup:** 2, 9, 6, 7, 0 and another 2… what does this even mean?!

_ Treecko continued to sift through the sand while Piplup struggled to comprehend the numbers and their relation with each other. _

_ Piplup inputted 022679… only for nothing to happen. Groaning, Piplup kept enterring random combinations. _

**Elm:** The competition might be over if Piplup can actually find the code… but Treecko is making… progress, I guess.

**Chikorita:** Ugh! I knew we should’ve let Rowlet do this!

**Treecko:** I’m trying, kay?

_ Piplup inputted 922760… nothing happens. He groaned in annoyance before suddenly getting an idea. _

**Piplup:** I should take a more direct approach…

_ Meanwhile, Treecko finally found the key… but it was too late. _

**Piplup:** Finished!

_ The tribe flag was now raised after Piplup entered 022796. _

**Elm:** [blinks] How?!

**Piplup:** Some numbers… just fit into place. That, and the first Pokemon game was released on February, 27, 1996. 

**Elm:** I didn’t expect you to know something that trivial.

**Piplup:** Perhaps, it’s just skill.

**Elm:** Welp… it’s official then! VAPOR TRIBE HAS WON IMMUNITY!

**_LATER..._ **

**Elm:** Vapor Tribe, that was an impressive performance from you all. I wish I could say the same for the Lief Tribe. That was… effort, I guess! You will be seeing me later tonight at Tribal Council where one of you will be voted off. That is all. You may all head back to camp.

**Lief Tribe - Day 4**

_ The tribe returned to camp with a surprised look at how much they’ve lot at the challenge. _

**Treecko:** Heh. Threw the challenge so we can get rid of Chikorita. Some say that it might be a little bit sucky but it was for the greater good.

_ Chikorita glared at her tribe with gritting teeth. _

**Chikorita:** What the fuck was that performance?! TREECKO, how could you suck at finding a key?! We should’ve won that easily!

**Treecko:** Sorry, dude. I still feel bad for botching that up for us.

**Bulbasaur:** [sighs] Bulba… it’s okay. We have to deal with Tribal Council now, bulba…

**Rowlet:** Tribal Council sounds scary!

**Chikorita:** Hmph! I dominated that challenge so this is just major bullshit!

**Turtwig:** Calm down. Being angry about the results would barely be helpful.

**Chikorita:** Awks! Let me vent, skank!

**Bulbasaur:** Losing the challenge was bad for morale, Bulba. Tension is high, bulba. Treecko clearly threw that challenge too so Bulba is concerned! Luckily, Bulba has Chikorita the bitch as an easy vote, bulba!

_ Turtwig gathered her alliance near the forest to discuss their battle plans. _

**Turtwig:** Treecko, why did you throw the challenge?

**Treecko:** Chikorita was annoying and I didn’t want another day of her ‘alliances’. Besides, she's flipping on us the first chance she gets!

**Turtwig:** But you just made a far too risky move. I mean, Chikorita might have an idol!

**Treecko:** I’m a hundred percent sure she doesn’t have it! So we can take her out now and not worry about her every again, dudes!

**Chespin:** Are you really s-sure or is this just misplaced confidence?

**Treecko:** I’m trusting my gut here and I know that she doesn’t have the idol.

**Turtwig:** Either way, you shouldn’t have thrown that… this just feels horrible.

**Treecko:** Sorry, mom… about that. But well, we would’ve lost, either way. At least, I made our loss less painful.

**Chespin:** [sighs] I am a little bit glad since I wasn’t confident I was going to beat Piplup there.

**Treecko:** Water under the bridge! Anyways, this should be a simple vote against Chikorita!

**Turtwig:** What if we split our votes?

**Treecko:** She doesn’t have the idol. Period.

**Turtwig:** Hmm?

**Treecko:** Just trust me on this.

**Treecko:** Treecko is… a good kid but he has made a questionable decision to throw the challenge. I mean, sure I would be glad if Chikorita goes home after all of those vulgar words she threw at me but throwing the challenge was still not a great thing to do. I am a woman with morals after all.

**Chespin:** Treecko, I think Turtwig has a p-point. What if we get Rowlet and we split the votes between Bulbasaur and Chikorita.

**Turtwig:** Mmhm.

**Treecko:** Splitting the votes might be risky though.

**Chespin:** If we get everyone but Chikorita and Bulbasaur onboard, we can do this. I heard that Bulbasaur was voting Chikorita off so that’s one less thing to worry about.

**Treecko:** Ugh… fine, let’s do this. I mean, I don’t want to get all pissy so early in the game.

**Chespin:** L-likewise!

**Turtwig:** So the idea is that Chespin and I vote for Chikorita with Bulbasaur while Treecko, you shall vote for Bulbasaur with Rowlet. Chikorita is voting for me. 

**Treecko:** Cool, dude.

**Chespin:** L-let’s do this!

**Chespin:** This will be nervewracking… I just hope that Chikorita doesn’t have the idol here since I don’t want to return to camp with Chikorita dramatically spouting her l-life story… And if she does vote someone off, it would be Turtwig... so hooray? Okay... that sounded mean. Can we edit that please?

_ Chikorita gathered her alliance around the fire with a scowl. _

**Chikorita:** We’re splitting out votes between Bulbabitch and Turtwig. Chespin and Rowlet, vote Turtwig. Treecko and I vote for Bulbabitch. Also Treecko ugh… still mad at your lame performance.

**Treecko:** [sheepishly] Sorry about that…

**Chikorita:** Ugh. It’s okay, I guess…

**Rowlet:** W-well, we have a plan… but Tribal is still scary… 

**Chikorita:** You’re scared of everything!

**Rowlet:** U-uhmmm…

**Treecko:** Rowlet, aside… let’s do this. I mean, I dunno if either of the two has an idol but it’s best to play it safe.

**Chikorita:** Mhm! So this better be simple and clean. My heart yearns for a blindside but split votes are technically a shock so it shall be done!

**Rowlet:** S-split votes frighten me...

**Rowlet:** I h-hope I don’t die…

_ Chikorita and Turtwig were now privately talking to each other in the shelter. _

**Chikorita:** Turtwig! We need to work together!

**Turtwig:** What?

**Chikorita:** Those boys are pinning us against each other! As a fellow female, I have your back here. And I was thinking we blindside the fuck out of weakbitch.org player, Rowlet. He doesn’t have a backbone!

**Turtwig:** Well, I would have to admit… Rowlet is really weak at camp as well.

**Chikorita:** Yeah! So we have to vote him off! I have Bulbasaur and Treecko with me. This leaves Chespin at the outs!

**Turtwig:** Sure…

**Chikorita:** You won’t be disappointed!

**Chikorita:** I AM SUCH A MASTERMIND! Just give me the prize, bitches! I have this tribe on the palm of my hand… or err, feet!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is an obvious boot on the way? Or will it be a blindside?


	12. Episode Two - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back after a short hiatus!

_ The six members of the Lief Tribe all walked into the tribal council area.  _ _ Grabbing their torches, they all dipped it into the flames, lighting it and sat down on the seats. _

**Elm:** Welcome Lief to Tribal Council, where one of you will be voted of the game. Now, we don’t want to drag this out. Let’s get started!

**Elm:** Turtwig, how was camp for your entire stay?

**Turtwig:** It had a relaxing air to it but of course, there were some drawbacks. Chikorita has been quite a toxic presence the entire time we’ve been together and I don’t get her reasoning for such behavior.

**Chikorita:** Ugh! Grow a pair, you old skank!

**Turtwig:** …

**Treecko:** Duuuude, take a chill pill.

**Chikorita:** I AM CHILL!

**Elm:** Chikorita, if you were acting like well… like what Turtwig said, why did you decide to compete in today’s challenge when you could’ve held out till tomorrow?

**Chikorita:** Because I was sooo winning the challenge but Treecko just had to suck big in it… ugh!

**Elm:** Were you really that confident in your chances?

**Chikorita:** Of course! I am Chikorita Whatshername! I never failed a challenge yet!

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba doubts it…

**Chikorita:** Shut it!

**Elm:** Treecko, you’re the one who cost the team the challenge, do you feel in danger because of it?

**Treecko:** Heh… not a bit. I know it sounds overconfident of me to say this early but… I feel definitely safe this round. I mean, I might have flopped at the challenge but there’s more variables here, like tolerance and stuff like that.

**Elm:** Even at the risk of an idol play?

**Treecko:** Heh… yep. So I’m just honestly chilling. Plans have been made and I have no intention of complaining about that.

**Elm:** Plans?

**Treecko:** Dude, do I really have to tell you everything?

**Elm:** I am the host after all.

**Bulbasaur:** Eh.

**Elm:** Ugh… moving on, Chespin, what’s your position on the tribe?

**Chespin:** Errr… d-despite everything, I feel quite safe right now but I don’t w-want to count the chickens before they hatch.

**Chikorita:** It’s because of me, of course!

**Bulbasaur:** What are you going on about, bulba?

**Chikorita:** Tch. Chikorita Whatshername has secrets a Bulbabitch like you don’t deserve to know. I mean, you’re not the one who lead us to camp safely!

**Rowlet:** D-didn’t you get us lost though?

**Chikorita:** Excuse me?! You dare question my authority? It’s not like you actually helped!

**Rowlet:** [bugging out] …

**Elm:** Wait what?! You actually got lost?! 

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba confirms. We try go to camp but Chikorita kept misleading us to weird places, like on top of waterfall and in middle of forest, Bulba. It unorthodox when you think about it, bulba…

**Chikorita:** I wanted to lead us to camp SAFELY and I did! Nobody got eaten by rabid Pokemon or got maimed, right?! I’m the hero this tribe didn’t deserve!

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba agrees… we deserved better.

**Chikorita:** How dare you!

**Chespin:** You are a little b-bit agressive…

**Chikorita:** It’s called tough love!

**Elm:** Let’s get back on track now. Turtwig, do you feel nervous about Chikorita hiding something from you?

**Turtwig:** Not really. Everyone has their secrets to hide and it’s not my job to just mind their business. I just want to respect her privacy. But all in all, I have a strong feeling that this secret is something about an alliance.

**Elm:** What do you mean?

**Turtwig:** It’s not exactly a secret that Turtwig hates me… and I have a feeling that she’s trying to rally votes against me just because of petty reasons.

**Chikorita:** Nu-uh! That’s not true!

**Rowlet:** B-but you told u-us…

**Chikorita:** Spreading your lies again, Rowlet?! I always knew you were a secret mastermind!

**Rowlet:** Uhm…

**Treecko:** [deadpans] Is that even a relevant statement, Chiko? Not even cool. Just stick with the script and stop pointing fingers.

**Chikorita:** Everything I say is relevant! Fuck off, bitch!

**Bulbasaur:** You’re a bitch, bulba…

**Chikorita:** Fuck you!

**Chespin:** G-guys please… have some tact.

**Elm:** Uhm… can we please stop derailing this? Rowlet, where is your head at for the vote?

_ As Rowlet opened his beak to slowly answer Elm’s question in stutters, Chikorita began whispering to Bulbasaur and Turtwig who were seated at the back row of tribal. _

**Chikorita:** Bulbabitch, Turtwench, please vote Rowlet off with me. I know that I slandered your name and all but I’m popular and actually have skills to help the tribe while Rowlet is as useless a pile of shit.

**Turtwig:** You threw me under the bus though. Why are you even telling me this?

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba agrees. For all I know, you just want us to be played like fiddles, bulba.

**Chikorita:** I’m serious! As a mastermind, I know that my position is… lame, since all of you are just so jelly that I’m well-known worldwide. Turtwig, I promise to not call you skank anymore, skank. Bulbabitch, do you really want to be such a sheeple here?

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba does not like the name Bulbabitch.

**Chikorita:** Uh-huh… well, think of the longterm. I’m way better to keep than Rowlet!

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba no sheeple though. Bulba not voting what people want. Bulba vote for what Bulba thinks is right for Bulba.

**Turtwig:** …

**Chikorita:** Well, Turtwig? You look pensive.

**Turtwig:** I-It’s nothing.

**Chikorita:** Ugh… just get over your feelings already. Just face it. I’m more of an asset than that scaredy cat!

**Turtwig:** …

_ The whispering session ended as Rowlet finished answering his question. _

**Rowlet:** And that’s e-everything…

**Elm:** Okay then, with that all finally over with, we can get to voting. Chespin, you’re up first!

_ Chespin got up from his seat, walked over to the voting booth. He takes a deep breath as he slowly wrote a name on the parchment. He then returned to his seat.  _

_ The first vote shown was from Chikorita who shows her parchment with  _ **_Rowlet’s_ ** _ name on it. _

**Chikorita:** I can’t believe I’m not backstabbing that old skank on this one.

_ Shortly after a few brief shots of some others walking to the voting booth and placing in their votes, Rowlet flew over to the voting booth as the music intensified _

**Rowlet:** [holds up a vote with **Bulbasaur** ] P-people like Chikorita scare me b-but… there’s a plan!!!

**Elm:** Alright, I’ll go get the votes.

_ The Pokemon Professor left the scene before coming back quickly, now carrying the urn with the votes. The group were all silent as they eagerly awaited for results. _

**Elm:** The votes have been tallied. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. Now… it’s the time you’ve all been waiting for, I’ll read the votes.

**Elm:** First vote…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bulbasaur.

**Bulbasaur:** [eyes slowly narrow] …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Elm:** Rowlet. That’s 1 vote apiece for both Rowlet and Bulbasaur.

**Rowlet:** [shaking in fear] W-what?!

**Chespin:** [gulps] Y-you’ll be fine!

**Rowlet:** …

**Elm:** Third vote… Chikorita! 

**Chikorita:** [rolls her eyes] Typical basic bitches backstabbing me.

**Elm:** Next vote…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Elm:** Bulbasaur. Two votes for Bulbasaur. One vote for Rowlet and Chikorita. Only two votes left

_ Chikorita looks confused while Bulbasaur deadpanned, sweating a bit, hoping he made the right decision back at the voting booth. _

**Elm:** Fifth vote… Rowlet.

_ Treecko’s left eye twitches while Turtwig’s eyes shift to the side guiltily.  _

**Rowlet:** H-huh?!

**Chespin:** O-oh no…

**Elm:** Final vote… and the SECOND person voted out of Pokevivor: Fiore…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Dramatic music flares up as Bulbasaur and Rowlet exchanged a nervous stare. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Elm:** [flips the parchment] Rowlet. That’s 3 votes and enough. Please bring me your torch.

**Treecko:** …

**Rowlet:** I c-can’t believe it…

_ The grass owl flies out of his seat, torch held, sliding it into the slot by Elm. _

**Elm:** Rowlet… the tribe has spoken.  [snuffs the torch as sad music flares up] It’s time for you to go.

**Rowlet:** [quietly flies out of the tribal council area without a word, disappearing from view after a short while] …

**Elm:** It looks like the unexpected… did happen, especially given most of the discussion this tribal. This can either be the sign of a tribe at the threat of collapse or a last-minute decision but either way, it isn’t a good sign. You may now all head back to camp.

**Rowlet:** W-what just happened?

**VOTES**

**Rowlet** | Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko

 **Bulbasaur** | Rowlet, Treecko

 **Chikorita** | Chespin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... lol. With some last-minute decisions and some short whispering, Bulbasaur and Turtwig flips to take out Rowlet. The plan for Rowlet was to make them a gimmicky character taken out early while being too disconnected with the story. He just didn't fit in with the story and his role was to be taken out as a liability, which is the case here. In all drafts, he does not last long. I didn't like him too much but he filled the role of being an early boot, which was the only other justiable option to take out, other than the obnoxious Chikorita.
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Episode Two - Part 5

**Lief Tribe - Day 5**

_ The tribe all returned to camp with a heavy weight on most of their shelters. However, the awkward silence was quickly broken by Chikorita, who smirked confidently. _

**Chikorita:** The Chikoritaownage journey is just beginning! Today Rowlet, tomorrow Chespin!

**Chespin:** Hey…

**Chikorita:** Muahaha! I’m just too unstoppable!

**Bulbasaur:** [shakes his head] Simmer down… Bulba head hurts and needs to sleep.

**Chikorita:** Huhuhu! I’ll join you! I’m tired after a successful blindside! Now EVERYONE will remember my name!

**Bulbasaur:** Bulba confused that Bulba got two votes… one vote more than Chikorita. Was anyone planning to blindside Bulba?! Well, Bulba sleeps with eyes wide open so Bulba always prepared to defend himself if ever someone wants to try and take Bulba out again. Bulba knows not to be too trusting of other people in game, bulba!

_ Turtwig and her alliance were now gathered around the campfire to discuss the surprising results while the rest of the tribe were fast asleep. _

**Treecko:** Okay… what the fuck happened back there?! Ugh… I knew splitting the votes was a bad idea. 

**Chespin:** I v-voted for Chikorita, as planned!

**Treecko:** And I did what I was supposed to do and voted for Bulbasaur. And I highly doubt Rowlet voted for themselves so… [turns to Turtwig] Ma’am… did you vote against Rowlet?

**Turtwig:** I… I’m sorry about that.

**Treecko:** Dude! What the heck?!

**Turtwig:** I can explain!

**Treecko:** Dude! It was between Rowlet, Bulbasaur and Chikorita and well… Chikorita sucks big time! There’s literally no reason to keep her over someone as harmless as fucking Rowlet!

**Chespin:** T-Treecko… don’t be too harsh… I mean, I’m s-sure Turtwig’s reasoning is sound and understandable.

**Treecko:** It better..

**Turtwig:** Rowlet wasn’t going to be useful to the tribe in the long-term. I thought it out and realized… keeping Chikorita might have its perks. Rowlet was weak-willed and we have no idea what he may be hiding but we know most of Chikorita’s tricks so we can be prepared for whatever she throws at us.

**Treecko:** That doesn’t sound reasonable…

**Turtwig:** I apologize if I did something seemingly foolish but I did what’s best for the three of us. If it wasn’t obvious, I see you both as my sons and I cherish our relationship.

**Treecko:** Yeah yeah… same old song and dance.

**Turtwig:** …

**Chespin:** …

**Treecko:** Ugh… I’m tired of excuses…

**Turtwig:** I’m t-telling the truth! That was move against Rowlet, not any of you two. If I had the chance, I w-would’ve told you both about it!

**Treecko:** Sure, you would…

**Turtwig:** Treecko, don’t even try to give me that tone. I’m being serious here!

**Treecko:** [sighs] I… just don’t like being lied to.

**Turtwig:** I… won’t do something like that again. We’re taking Chikorita out next, no matter what.

**Treecko:** Yep…

**Turtwig:** Thank you…

**Turtwig:** I had a long list of reasons to vote Rowlet off thought up at Tribal Council after Chikorita brought up the possibility of voting him off beforehand. As a mother… I have thick skin. If every ruffian like Chikorita shatters my resolve so quickly then… what kind of mother am I even?! I… just hope that Treecko and Chespin genuinely understand since all I’ve told them is the truth.

_ Treecko and Chespin were now taking a walk by the river after their conversation with Turtwig. _

**Chespin:** Uhm… Treecko, do you still trust Turtwig..? 

**Treecko:** I want to trust her but she has proven herself to be an unreliable friend, dude. I mean… who just does that?

**Chespin:** W-well… it was only Rowlet.

**Treecko:** Haha no… what if she’s working with that bitch, Chikorita? That would spell trouble for the both of us!

**Chespin:** W-well… if only w-we didn’t split the votes… it would’ve tied and I k-know Turtwig wouldn’t vote to keep Chikorita in the revote.

**Treecko:** True that… the idol paranoia last minute was hilariously irrelevant honestly.

**Chespin:** S-so… does that mean we’re s-still going to trust Turtwig?

**Treecko:** Hell no!

**Treecko:** Turtwig burnt me by lying to my face! And I don’t forget, dudes! I… can’t forgive that!!! But my best bro, Chespin, is someone I know I can trust! So I am pouring my heart and soul! It’s us bros to the end!!!

**Chespin:** U-uhmm…

**Treecko:** Sorry, bruh! I just don’t think we can even trust Turtwig and even if there’s a small chance we can, we have to keep our distance!

**Chespin:** Errr…

**Treecko:** Chespin, you’re the only one I trust here on this team so I hope you understand, especially given the circumstances…

**Chespin:** B-but… Treecko, d-don’t we-

**Treecko:** Chespin, stop trying to believe that Turtwig can still be trusted. I mean, sheesh…

**Chespin:** Tree-

**Treecko:** [sighs] I’m sorry if I’m all emotional about this… it’s too much to-

**Chespin:** [glares, lashing out with a more firm tone] AT LEAST LET ME FINISH FOR ONCE! WE NEED TURTWIG SO THAT WE CAN HAVE MAJORITY ON THE TRIBE! WE CAN WORRY ABOUT HER AFTER WE TAKE CHIKORITA OUT!

**Treecko:** [blinks] Uhm… w-wow… that’s actually pretty intense of you to say, Chespin!

**Chespin:** S-sorry...

**Chespin:** I’m a l-little bit frazzled from the results of tribal council… R-Rowlet being taken out for weakness hit me the most… I m-mean, I’m not any better… w-what’s stopping Turtwig from flipping on me for the good of the tribe? B-but… I have to stand strong for once… w-we need Turtwig… even if I’m such a weakling [whimpers quietly to himself]

**Vapor Tribe - Day 5**

_ Morning came and the Vapor Tribe were all up early, lounging in the sun by the river. With no threat of Tribal Council for them that day, they all decided to just relax and well, do nothing for the most part. _

**Popplio:** I NEEDED this! After a whole day of sucking up to the majority yesterday, my ego really hurts… like a lot, OMA! I need some Popplio time to make up for that! No more Squirtles or Piplups to ruin Popplio’s day! \\(0o0)/

_ Oshawott and Totodile were lounging noticeably further away from the crowd, to have their private girl talks. _

**Oshawott:** [lying down, eyes closed] Yep… this is definitely in the running for best day ever, on the island.

**Totodile:** Mmhm! I mean, I’m all for strategy and big moves here, but I’m also all about for the slow days of relaxation! It calms my nerves!

**Oshawott:** Yep… but it sucks, knowing that after today, we have to worry about Tribal Council again. 

**Totodile:** Remember what you signed up for, Oshawott! [chuckles] This is Pokevivor after all!

**Oshawott:** I remember, Toto! Stop making fun of me! [pouts… then giggles softly]

**Totodile:** Heh… it’s more fun that way, right?

**Oshawott:** Can’t exactly deny that!

**Totodile:** I’m trying my best to repair my relationship with Oshawott here… and I think it’s working, piece by piece. We’re having a casual conversation and neither of us flinched so I consider it a success. But the healing process takes time so I just hope that we don’t get seperated since from what I’ve observed, Oshawott… is a bit impressionable and I don’t want her to be approached by the wrong people. I say that with confidence as her friend and a player in the game.

_ Meanwhile, Squirtle and Piplup were having their own discussion on boot target preferences. _

**Squirtle:** Between Popplio and Oshawott, I would rather keep Popplio honestly.

**Piplup:** [gives him a look] I’m pretty sure we had this talk already but I’ll say it again… we need to keep Oshawott. Popplio is far too much an unpredictable variable in the game. If we leave her in the game, who knows what she can even do?!

**Squirtle:** I’m going with my gut here. And my gut says that taking Oshawott out is the better move to make.

**Piplup:** Pish posh! You’re staring at things from a microscopic level! You need to level up your line of thinking and look at the big picture for once!

**Squirtle:** I’m not fucking dumb. Oshawott really is the best move for the both of us! Trust me! Oshawott is a slippery vixen and she fucking voted for me!

**Piplup:** I thought you were going to cease with the curse words… and you're acting on pure emotions, Squirtle! Think with your mind, not your heart!

**Squirtle:** Don’t you want Popplio gone for being a thorn on your side though?! That’s fucking hypocritical, Piplup!

**Piplup:** … no, I am not.

**Squirtle:** Ugh… whatever.

**Piplup:** W-we’re just going to abruptly end the conversation with no clear resolution?!

**Squirtle:** [rolls his eyes] It’s not like you’re gonna budge from your petty grudge against Popplio. Sure, she can get annoying… but there are far worse problems than that.

**Piplup:** …

**Squirtle:** Was I on-the-nose or something?

**Piplup:** P-preposterous! Such genius such as myself is never petty after all!

**Squirtle:** [smugly] Sure, you aren’t.

**Piplup:** [blushing in embarrassment] Forget it! You’re just insufferable!

**Squirtle:** Heh! You’re even blushing!

**Piplup:** [deadpans] This conversation is over...

**Squirtle:** Piplup is one of the most fucking stuck-up person I know… but I fucking like him. Is that weird for me to say? He doesn’t make me want to pull all of my teeth out in annoyance and that’s always a fucking plus… 

**Piplup:** I demand for that footage to be edited out for my reputation to stay intact!

**Flare Tribe - Day 5**

_ Tepig, Fennekin and Torchic were discussing stuff with the rest of the tribe quietly watching them from afar. _

**Fennekin:** Tepig, are you down with us to vote Scorbunny if ever we lose against the Jolt Tribe?

**Tepig:** Yep!

**Fennekin:** Splendid. If we vote together, we can surely guarantee that the results will end in our favor seamlessly. That will teach Scorbunny not to mess with me!

**Torchic:** Yep! I’m so glad that we have a plan and all but awww… geez, I still believe that we can still make Scorbunny our friend!

**Fennekin:** He has burnt every bridge already…

**Torchic:** Well…

_ The scene then transitions to the rest of the tribe, who overheard the conversation. _

**Cyndaquil:** Wow… Fennekin really isn’t hiding her disdain for you, Scorbunny…

**Scorbunny:** That bitch is just too fucking petty and I hate it!

**Charmander:** [arms folded] You are being unreasonable with your hate towards her.

**Scorbunny:** How am I fucking unreasonable?! I’m just voicing out my opinion since that bitch decided to assume that I’m one of her sheeples to herd!

**Charmander:** [nonchalantly] You’re exagerrating.

**Scorbunny:** Don’t be like that with me…

**Charmander:** To coin a certain phrase, I am merely voicing my opinion.

**Scorbunny:** Whatever… as long as you both are voting for Fennekin with me, I’m fine being trash-talked.

**Cyndaquil:** O-Obviously, I’m keeping my vote on Fennekin. She’s rubbing me the w-wrong way… and she keeps pestering me, v-venting her thoughts about y-you, Scorbunny!

**Scorbunny:** Uggggh… what did that bitch say about me, Cyn?

**Cyndaquil:** Errr…

**Charmander:** [closes his eyes, pensive] Too many to list… and you can already presume that some of what she said are… vulgar, to the point that saying it on national television would warrant a lot of disdain.

**Scorbunny:** Of course she would. She’s a loose cannon! I knew she was bad news the first time she opened her mouth!

**Cyndaquil:** Uhm… m-maybe, Fennekin is the type of woman who’s j-just rough around the edges but once you get through it, you can see that she’s softer… and uhmm… h-hopefully genuinely nice?

**Scorbunny:** Doubt that, Cyn. Fennekin is just too authoritative. She just wants to be in control of everything and that mindset doesn’t sit right for me.

**Charmander:** We heard.

**Scorbunny:** I actually hope that we lose the challenge against Jolt so that we can actually fucking kick that bitch out of the game out. Maybe then, we can have a more fun-oriented tribe!

**Charmander:** [sternly] I may not like Fennekin too much but one thing we can agree on is to focus more on our goals as a tribe and not get caught up on the trivial matters of fun and games.

**Scorbunny:** N-not you too, Charmander! It’s already annoying hearing it from Fennekin but you?! I expected better.

**Charmander:** Just looking at things from a logical perspective.

**Scorbunny:** Booooring. Don’t you have a skip button or something?!

**Charmander:** …

**Scorbunny:** …

**Cyndaquil:** O-okay… that was a l-little rude, Scorbunny!

**Scorbunny:** Ugh! Just please, stop telling me what to do and everything can be peachy!

**Charmander:** …

_ The hot-blooded rabbit Pokemon then jumped away from the duo, grumbling to himself. Charmander and Cyndaquil both exchanged a stare as he left. _

**Cyndaquil:** S-Scorbunny might not be aware but he and Fennekin are s-scarily similar…

**Charmander:** Obviously.

**Scorbunny:** I’m soooo hyped for that bitch to just go home! Charmander may be a drip but I need him so that it can happen… and if I have to do something drastic to will Fennekin’s downfall to existence, I’m willing! I’m fighting for my freedom here!

**Cyndaquil:** Anyways… uhm, let’s go back to our discussion before Scorbunny i-intruded… the v-vote is between him and Fennekin if we lose, right?

**Charmander:** Yes.

**Cyndaquil:** O-okay…

**Charmander:** But we have to think about things carefully… the more efficient option will help us more in the longterm.

**Cyndaquil:** [nods shakily] Y-yeah! 

**Charmander:** [sighs gruffly] We can’t exactly depend on Tepig and Torchic here. A decision left to Tepig is sure to end in disaster while Torchic attached herself to Fennekin’s hip.

**Cyndaquil:** Hm… if we vote Fennekin off, it frees Torchic up as a number and we can make her the third to our alliance!

**Charmander:** Our unofficial alliance. We haven’t solidified it yet.

**Cyndaquil:** R-right...

**Cyndaquil:** C-Charmander scares me a bit… b-but he’s still my closest friend in the game, surprisingly enough. Outside the g-game… I don’t think I can ever have the courage to talk to someone like him… b-but enough talk about that! R-right?!!

**Charmander:** [huffs] Cyndaquil can make her own decisions. I just serve as someone to get input from. I’m not exactly great when it comes to making decision outright but I am quite skilled at providing insight whenever it’s needed.

**Cyndaquil:** C-Charmander… errr… here comes a thought… what if we… err…

**Charmander:** Spit it out.

**Cyndaquil:** What if we-

_ The screen suddenly panned away as Cyndaquil explained her train of thoughts to Charmander. _

**Cyndaquil:** I-If this works, it might put me and Charmander in a better position further in t-the game… b-but we have to think about it in every possible angle… and of course, our loss isn’t guaranteed so… yeah.

**Jolt Tribe - Day 5**

_ Chimchar gathered Litten and Froakie in a secluded area for an important discussion. _

**Chimchar:** The tribe has been sooooo boring for the past few days, so I’ve been thinking… what if I spiced it up?! Froakie and Litten are at the bottom so I might as well pull them in an alliance so that something interesting to happen from that hopefully! I can’t let the easiest option happen after all! (giggles)

**Chimchar:** And that’s everything! If we lost, it would’ve been between you two on who was going home.

**Froakie:** …

**Litten:** Not surprised… but dang, thank you for telling us, Chimchar…

**Chimchar:** [giggles] Least I can do for my emo friends!

**Litten:** We’re not emos… well… not me, anyways. I don’t know about Froakie.

**Froakie:** [stares at Chimchar] …

**Chimchar:** Anyways… not that you know… what’s in your head?

**Litten:** … are Mudkip, Snivy and Grookey all in an alliance..?

**Chimchar:** I’m a hundred percent sure that Grookey and Mudkip are together… and with their Grass connection, I’m half percent sure Grookey and Snivy have something too! That makes Grookey the person on top of this tribe!

**Litten:** … so we should take her out?

**Chimchar:** [fake-gasps] Did you read my mind of something?! That was exactly what I was thinking of! We need to take out the king! Check mate!

**Litten:** Hm… it might be too early though. Maybe, we should play it safe and take out Snivy or Mudkip. Then, we can safely take Grookey out.

**Chimchar:** That would be too boring! Froakie agrees with me, right?!!

**Froakie:** [nods wordlessly] …

**Litten:** O...kay?

**Litten:** Chimchar is still my number one but sometimes, she creeps me out. And on the other hand, Froakie is my closest friend and even, he creeps me out… (sighs) this is why I’m a loner.

**Chimchar:** It’s settled then! Three votes on Grookey, everyone!

**Litten:** What if it ties..?

**Chimchar:** Well, be optimistic! Besides, wouldn’t a tie be so much fun?!

**Litten:** ????

**Froakie:** … just go along with it.

_ Litten gives his friend a look. _

**Litten:** Rocks on the first tribal council we ever go to?! How is that something I can go along with casually..?

**Chimchar:** Hm… you’re absolutely right!

**Litten:** Thank you for-

**Chimchar:** Litten, you have to convince Snivy to join our side with your stellar social skills!

**Litten:** !!!

**Chimchar:** It’ll be good for you!

**Froakie:** [gives his friend a half-hearted thumb’s up] …

**Litten:** … f-fine… but I w-won’t like it!

**Froakie:** (eerily smiling while giving a thumb’s up) This is good for me...

**Chimchar:** Will this spice the game?!! Maybe! I mean, not guaranteed that I vote with them! I vote for what I want, not what someone else wants! But it would be really funny if Grookey actually becomes the first boot for the tribe when she’s one of the more capable people here!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at every tribe again!


	14. Author's Note

Hello! I am not dead and I will be reviving my stories but will be rewriting them for the most part and write some new stuff ;) I will post a new chapter or something by the end of this month so stay pressed!


End file.
